The Shadows of her memories
by oOXperyaOo
Summary: Now complete! Everybody knows the mighty order of Kinkou, known for maintaining the balance trough the world. But what the world doesen't knows is that, the hailed order today, has a dark past, darker than the shadows themselves. Young Kinkou ninjas, their childhood and past. Rated T for safety !
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**AN: Alrighty, here's my first story. This is just a prologue, preparing you guys for what is to come. This thing is invented by my head, so if there are logic mistakes and stuff, do not be afraid to tell me. I love anykind of constructive help! ^^ . There isn't happening much in this chapter, but I promise things will clear, and get more interesting in future chapters. Until then * waves*!**

The Shadows of her memories : Prologue

Everybody has heard of the mighty order of Ionia, Kinkou. Maintaining the balance trough the world, the order is known for it's diplomacity and it's effectiveness. But what the world doesen't know is that, the hailed order today, had a darker past than the shadows themselves.

At the beggining of the world, in the woods where the old oder had been built, there was a small clan, formed from no more than 50 people, who called themselves : The Shadow Borns. They picked this name considering their unusual power to dissapear into shadows, bend them, and use them as their will wishes. Altho they were powerfull, they lived a quiet life, unknown to the world. That until one day.

When the order had put his base, a scout came and annouced them of this weird peoples, hiding themselves into the woods, mastering the shadows. That picked up the interest of everyone, and 2 more scouts had been set to investigate this tribe. What happened the next day, is something they didn't saw coming. 2 masked figures, dressed in dark ninja clothing, with a starge red mark on their capes , stood at the order's stairs, while behind them, there were the dead bodies of the scouts that had been sent. They hadn't said anything. Once they made sure their presence was taken into knowledge, they dissapeared just as fast as they appeared. The master didn't took this warning kindly. He was not going to back down.

And so the next day, unknown to the tribe, the whole order was waiting stealthed into the trees, waiting for the perfect moment. When the sun was in the middle of the sky, the bloodshed began. Since the shadow borns were taken by surprise they couldn't fight back too much. Even their leader, the strongest of them all, started fighting but there was just as much as they could do. They were outnumbered and soon, the only ones staying alive, was an old man, protecting a younger woman, wich held a small child in her arms. They were taken hostages and sent to Kinkou.

Upon being brought to the order, the mighty master stood on his throne and told one of the ninjas to report what happened. When he finished his report, the master stood silent for a few minutes before telling the last three survivors what he was gonna do with them.

He had told them that what they possesed was a great power, which could be used into great ways, and if they were willing to cooperate, they could live. But then, it was another problem. The power that their master possesed, was something far beyond dangerous, and it was for the better of the world, as the Kinkou master said, to take those powers away and seal them, so nobody could use them for evilness. And that could be done in only one way. Kiling him, taking away his powers, and sealing them into a box. But the shadow borns that were going to be born afterwards were not escaping either. They will be sealed twice: once upon birth, and once after they are declared full shadow borns to reinforce the seal, to make sure the darkening power of shadows will not turn them into danger.

Even with all the protests from the young woman, the old master agreed to give his life, in order to protect, what was little left from his familly, and tribe. And with that, the old shadow born was executed, the young woman had her powers sealed, and the little boy, had too went trough the painfull process of sealing. Over the years, the shadow borns have tought the people of Kinkou the art of shadows, creating what Kinkou calls today : the shadow warriors. Even tho they are not even close to the actual power the shadow borns posses, they are more powerfull, considering the seals. Nobody knew about this closed incident. Nobody. But this sad story of my people had been transmitted from generation to generation, no one ever forgeting, how we have found our place into the Kinkou. My mother had taught me that revenge wont do to me any good, and letting my heart be consumed by dark toughts, was no way of living my life. I listened to her, and her words still echo in my head. I will stick to her beliefs, in honor of her memory. But, if I will have to fight the order, for those very few who are close to me, in order to protect them, I wont hesitate.

And you, unfortunate one, who had found this script, you have two choises now: you can put this back, from where you had taken it, if this wasn't destroyed yet, or you could continue reading my story, the last shadow born remained alive.

~Akyo


	2. Chapter 2: The beggining

**AN: Ohayo! Here's the second chapter of my very first fanfic. Just so you know, in this story I've chosen to follow the life of an OC of mine, since I love Kinkou so much. Warning: Zed might seem a little OC to you guys, but hey, even if he's a badass, really dangerous shadow master, that doesen't means he doesen't has emotions -.-' . Secondly, I see a lot of people start shipping Akali and Zed, yeah… I'm not one of them, so you can turn around. Akali is to be shipped with Shen by all means, but that doesen't mean our most loved Shadow Master doesen't needs someone to love too, and this story does just that.**

**Disclaimer : So I only own my OC's. If I owned anything else… *dreams***

Shadows of her memories chapter 1

Do you ever know how it is to be always the loser? To always fail at everything your sibling succedes? I do, for sure, and I have been alright with this for half of my life. If it wasn't for his words, I would've never become who I am today. I'm Akyo, the Kinkou's Order last Shadow Born. And it hadn't been easy to become the last one. It all started years ago... Back in my childhood...

The little girl fell flat on her back. She was breathing hard, trying to catch her lost breath. Her face was full of scratches and her ebony hair wich was previously caught in a high ponytail was now framing her muddied face. Another girl, an older one, was smirking victoriously while looking down at the fallen one. The two had just battled, and guess who won?

''You seriously need more training. Or, you're just bad at fighting'' Zayenn said as the smirk never left her lips. The girl was tall for the age of 13 . Dark midnight hair was caught up in a ponytail, altho it barely passed her shoulders. She had green eyes, a small nose, and reddish lips, and a cream color for her skin. She looked down at her younger sibling wich was close to crying again, as she saw her blink rapidly.

The one on the ground was Akyo. The girl had long ebony hair wich was now dirty, cool icy blue - almost white irises were now covered with unshed tears. She was 1 year younger than her older sister, and felt like a waste of space. She wasn't exceling at none of the things required for the job they had to take from their mother pretty soon.

Both of the girls were proud daughters of the current Shadow Born of the Kinkou. Altho she loved her daughters equally she was inclined a little towards her first child. She did her best in supporting her young one, and promised her, even if she fails the trial, and Zayenn becomes a full Shadow Born, she wasn't going to die.

''Leave me alone, Zayenn, you won already.'' and in truth a tear fell from her eye now.

''Stop the water works, little sister . You're not gonna be pitied if you're crying . You're just embarissing yourself.'' To prove her point she turned her back to her sibling before speaking up again. ''If you're crying because you lost again then your misery will be ended soon.'' She smirked before continuing.'' The trial is going to be in one year, and then this will be settled once and for all.'' And so she left.

Akyo wasn't a cry baby. But it were times like this when she cried. Silent tears fell down her cheeks, eyes covered by her brownish bangs, as her rude sister's words flowed trough her mind.

'If you're crying because you lost again...' another tear fell. Yes, again, she failed yet again. And her sister hasn't even tried. She was merely playing Merry go Round with her, until teaching her where it's her place. Her place was in her older sister's shadow and it was going to be like that forever. As she rised on her feet and wiped the tears out of her eyes, she saw two boys having a fight just like she and Zayenn had before. There was one with silvery hair which was taller as his red pupils focused on his enemy only. The other one had brown hair, and red pupils too, as he saw only the face of his enemy. Their accuracy in fighting was astonishing, and the way they fought could put even a veteran ninja to shame. Fists flew everywhere, and it wasn't long before the two separated, both panting hard, watching the other in the eye. The silver haired one seemed more calm than the other one, and didn't seem affected by the heated glare his sparring partener was sending him. She knew both of theese boys. The silver haired one was the son of the order's master Youken: Shen. The other one, was a protegee of the master, who took him under his wing, teaching him the arts of the ninjas, named Zed. She had saw them sparring multiple times, and even tho the way they fought was so different each time, the outcome was always the same : a tie.

After echanging a few words, the two went separate ways. She saw Zed looked a little bit way too pissed than he should have, but at that point it didn't matter. She was extremely tired, and hungry, and she better get some rest before her sister beats her again the next day.

The following week, out of the blue Zayenn had canceled all her plans which involved training with her little sister. This gave Akyo a breath of fresh air, and spent her week spectating from afar, the sparring matches between Zed and Shen. She was always mesmerized by the way they fought, and deep in her heart, wished she could do the same. While Shen had much more controll over his abillities, there was little damage he could do, but he could take up a lot of it. On the other side, Zed had little control over his power, and could do a lot of damage in a short period of time, but he was easy to strike, since he couldn't focus on fighting his enemy and also defending himself. After their little training was over, Shen turned around and entered the order. Zed stood and watched him enter, and she was so focused on wondering what was going to happen, that she didn't felt the pair of red eyes that fell on her figure, well, not when it happened more exactly. After she saw Shen's figure dissapear behind the door of the order, she turned her eyes to look at Zed, and imediatelly regretted that decision. Her eyes made contact with his, and she felt her knees give away. She wasn't scared, she was feeling more like, the deer-in-the-headlights. None dared to break eye contact, before Zed turned, and left into the woods.

Curiosity had the better of her, and against her better judgement she followed him into the woods. She did found soon enough a clearing, which was in the middle devoid of grass, and had two logs on different sides of the cirlce of dirt formed. In rest the clearing had soft grass, but no presence. She left from her hiding spot, and ventured into the clearing. She stood into the middle of it, wondering where could he have gone. It wasn't long before her question was answered.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, and then jumped back , while yelping so loud, she scared the very few birds who had found their place into the trees. Her eyes met again that red gaze, sending her heart into a herratic beat.

Zed seemed unimpressed by her scared reaction, and waited for her to calm down, and make sure she wont scream again, when he talks to her. When he was sure of those facts he spoke:

''I knew I could scare people, but you are actually the first one to react that badly.'' he said in a mocking tone, while he observed with a inward smirk that a pinki-ish hue started to form on her cheeks.

''Well, if you wouldn't have taken me by surprise maybe I wouln't have had to scream, you know?'' she said with a ''are you serious?'' face.

He chuckled and then spoke again : ''Makes sense. I'm Zed.'' and extended his hand to her.

She reached for it and shook it. ''Akyo. Nice to meet you.'' He let go of her hand before speaking again.

''Ah. you're Zayenn's younger sister, am I correct?'' he watched her wince slightly, and then he was sure of what he had heard and saw.

''Erm, yeah. So that means the world knows me as the 'useless little sister'?''

''Ah, no, but I've seen you fight with her and honestly I couldn't believe Zayenn was much more worst to her sibling that to anybody else.''

She frowned.''You watched me spar with my sister?''

He chuckled again.''You're not the only one who has been stalking someone.''He felt another victorious smirk as he saw that pinkish hue, becoming a full force of a blush.

''I wasn't stalking you!'' How dared he?!

'' I knew you weren't, but still. Anyway, I did saw she has a fist of iron.'' He saw her turn her head around in shame. So now even he knew how lame she was? When she had hoped for a friend...

''I know I'm bad, you don't have to shove it in my face.''

''Actually, I'm here to help you out.'' That picked her interest. She turned her head to look at him and then he spoke again:

''I want to help you out with this ''problem'' you have with fighting. You've got the potential, you only need some training.''

That confused her . ''W...Why would you want to help me?'' she said with a look of untrust on her face. Nobody has ever been trying to help her out at anything, other than her mother. No one...

''Firstly, because I hate your sister. And secondly, she beats you because she intimitades you. If you get over it, you will show her who's the actual superior sibling.''

The face she made was something he never saw before. He face was filled with unbelieaf, and before she broke into the greatest smile he ever saw, a lonely tear fell from her eyes.

''Would you really do that?!'' She asked.

''Why wouldn't I?''

He couldn't help but smirk again at the smile and the happy face she made. He really didn't knew why he had told her he's going to train her, but still what he said was true. She had potential. A great one. And adding a pissed off Zayenn only made the cake become sweeter.

''But I'm warning you, training with me wont be that easy.''

''Bring it on.'' she said with a defiant smirk on her face.

He inwardly scoffed. He was going to prove everybody wrong, when he's gonna transform her into a fighter.


	3. Chapter 3: Train

**AN : Wassup guys! Here it's your boring writer, with another chapter of this fanfiction! Alright guys, just so you know, exams are closing upon me this following week, which means, less time for writing, but do not falther! I have the next 2 or 3 chapter's plot planned around my head, all I need is to write it down, and make it look nice. And also great thanks to peacycupquake for my 1st review. Yes, it means a lot to me, even if it's 1. I thought this story wasn't gonna like to anybody, but 1 review and 2 follows, wow, that's amazing you guys! I wanna hug you all! ^^ . Alright this is getting long, just so you know, I'm trying not to take you with all the fluff right on, it would ruin the story. Since I'm still thinking if I want to continue this until the present, and even get Akyo into the League and stuff, I want her to be Zed's most trusted person. So yeah, that's about it. On with the story!**

**Disclaimer : I only own my lovely OC's ( even Zayenn is in that cathegory ^^ )**

The shadows of her memories chapter 2

There was a silent day around the Kinkou. No training , no fighting around the fields, and the order himself seemed to be asleep. Well, since it was early in the morning, some of the ninjas were still asleep, while some were already training for hours.

He was right. She wanted to kill herself after she started training with him. He woke her up in the middle of the night, and then dragged her all the way into the woods, back into the clearing she met him the day before. Two staffs were onto the ground, and his challenge was simple. Pin me down before I do.

After hours of intense fighting with the staffs both were still onto their feet. Akyo's breathing was hard as she held the staff into a defensive maner. Zed's breath was quickened too, as he was thinking his next move .He was right when he tought she was powerfull. She had put up one hell of a fight, and still hasn't gaven up. If only she would only be this confident in herself while fighting her sister, Zayenn would surely think again before acting like she was superior to everybody. That's what he didn't liked at her. She did knew how to fight, however, her weapons were more mental rather than physical. He saw her bath her eyelashes at several boys around the order, and they all fell prey to her charms. While she was with her mother, she acted like an innocent child, but no kindness towards her sister. When Akyo started fighting him, she gave her best, and even more. He tried to pin her to the ground 2 times and failed them both. She tried 3 times . Altho she was very aware of the fact that she wasn't gonna pin him down, she was still trying. So the first lesson was passed with high grades it seems.

It was time to end it. He started running towards her. Akyo prepared her staff to strike, and when she did, she hit air. Flabbergasted, she took her time to think where he had dissapeared, and from where he's going to strike. Turning around ( bad ideea ) it was too late, and soon her back hit the ground as she laid sprawled onto the ground both of her wrists hold above her head, while Zed was sitting comfortably onto her stomach.

''And I win.'' he said as a victorious smirk made it's way onto his face. She scoffed and blew a strand of hair out of her face. She turned her face to the left before speaking.

'' You know what they say. Third time is a lucky one.'' she said while pouting.

''Too bad that doesen't goes for you too.''

She turned her head to face him, and shot him a glare that could make anyone go screaming. All of the effect was, altho, deleted when considering her flushed face.

'She's kinda cute when all flushed and angry.' Zed tought before slapping himself mentally. Where did that came from?!

''Can you let go of me now? You may be comfortable on my stomach but I'm not.'' she said before he finally released her.

''You did pretty well for the first time, altho I'm expecting better next time.''

''If you're not going to wake me up into the middle of the night again, maybe I will.'' she said while rising from the ground and shooking the dust off her clothes. She sighed and then found herself a comfortable spot onto the grass. After she sat down, she crossed her legs, and hold her hands in her lap, her fingers forming something that looked like a bowl. She closed her eyes, and developed a calm breathing rythm, and she seemed to disconnect herself from the entire world.

Zed arched an eyebrow. '' Just what are you doing?''

''It's called mediation. It relaxes the body, snoothes the soul and cleares the mind.'' she said before opening her eyes.''Ever heard of it before?''

''Umm... at all.'' he said in all honestly. Just what was this meditation thingy?

Her eyes windened a little before she smiled towards him.

''I guess it's my time to train you now, so why don't you take a sit before me, hm?'' she said while motioning with her head to the empty space in front of her.

''Train me?'' he said while rising an eyebrow.

''Well, you have power, but no control over it. Here I can help you out. Meditation will help you control your power better, and will give you a better focus. So , will you just sit down already?''

Zed did as she asked.

''First things first, you have to find a position that is comfortable to you, but still one that will help you meditate better. Mom said that this position represents the ballance between human body and mind, and the world. But you can sit however you like.''

He crossed his feet, and resumed to only holding his hand in his lap.

''Good.'' she said while smiling.'' Now, meditation is used towards gaining self-control, but that is only obtained when you start very intense meditation. Until we get to that point, you need something that is called patience. I do hope you know what's that don't you?''

''Oh no, I don't. Why don't you enlighten me Akyo-sama?'' he said sarcasm driping from his every word. She didn't missed it, altho she liked how the 'sama' rolled off his tongue but didn't showed it. He face turned neutral while arching an eyebrow.

''I see. So we need to start from the very basics, but I wouldn't mind if you will call me like that for the rest of our lessons.'' She said winking, and then spoke again, giving him no time to give her a wity retort.

''The process of meditating itself is simple. After you have found the position you feel comfortable into, the rest is easy. Now I want you to close your eyes, follow my voice, and do what I'll say.''

He arched an eyebrow, closed his eyes and waited.

''Alright. Now I need you to empty your mind.''

Well that was easy. Some time passed before he heard her again.

''Now here comes the hard part. I want you to focus on the world around you. I want you to see the world and feel it without opening your eyes, nor moving.''

''And when will I know I'm doing it right?'' he said his eyes still closed.

''When you will hear the soft moving of the grass, you will feel the gentle breeze of the wind, when you will smell the flowers that are far away, when you will see the world trough your eyes, but you haven't opened them, and when my voice will completely fade away.''

Zed, closed his eyes, and inhaled deeply, before exhaling. He repeated this, and he could still hear her voice, giving him indications, but soon, it started fading.

He kept his eyes closed as he focused on the world around him. So slowly the world started to take shape behing his closed lids. He could hear the grass moving, the birds singing, he could smell the flowers nearby, he could feel the wind carry him away, he could see the world formed completely around him. And her voice was nowhere to be found. He started liking it, but then he heard her voice, which became stronger and stronger.

''Zed, you can open your eyes now.'' and when he did, he was greeted by her smiling face, wich also held some sort of pride.

''I was just starting to enjoy it and you cut me off?'' he said amused, while he had a small smile on his face. ''You barely let me meditate five minutes.''

She laughed softly, it sounded like bells in his ears and made him feel weird in the stomach. He shoved that weird feeling and his confusion towards it in the back of his mind.

''Zed, you've been meditating for the past three hours.''

**AN : That's for it people. Honestly, I've meditated few times in my life, but, I was close to dozing off, rather than all stuff to happen xD . But still what I've said about meditation is true. IT does create a kind of balance between you and the world, and it relaxes you. And also, from what I know Shen, Lee Sin, Master Yi, and Wukong ocasionally, do meditate in the gardens of the Institute of war xD! Until next time my darlings~**


	4. Chapter 4: Friends?

**AN: Suppppppp? I'm telling you 1 exam is over, only 2 more until holiday! I'm glad you guys like this, and it's becoming more and more popular ^^ ( more views by day) . I know that my chapters are episodic, representing only small scenes, but do not falther, I shall do something about it and make longer chappies! Things are starting to pick up peeps! Next chapter is gonna have tons, and tooons of feels in them. so prepare the tissues! And also I'm still thinking if I shall add a little fluff to it (like hugs and thank you kiss-on-the-cheek) but I'll see about that ;3 . Alright, until next time I wont fall asleep on my laptop's keyboard~**

**Disclaimer : You know the trick, go on...**

Shadows of her memories chapter 3

She had to admit training with Zed wasn't so bad after all, and Zed soon discovered that meditating wasn't as useless as he expected . They would always start training in the morning, Zed would start his meditation in the evening, and by night both of them would be exhausted , Akyo more physically and Zed mentally. And, on top of that, the two had started to get closer and closer, in a good way. In her opinion he was nice and kind, when he wanted to, and altho sarcasm was everywhere, beneath his cold shell, was a warm heart.

After another exhausting training sesion, Akyo and Zed were walking towards the order. They had decided to take a lunch break before starting meditation again. While going towards the cafeteria for all the ninjas the order provided, Akyo had encountered someone she hasn't seen in almost a month. Her sister. Since she was going early on training and coming back late, Akyo and Zayenn haven't meet at all. And even if they had to train together, Zayenn never came to get her. Upon seeing her sister, Zayenn put a sweet smile on her face before aproacing her.

''My,my, Akyo, it had been a while since we last saw each other hasn't it, little sister?'' she put the emphasis on the last two words, and her smile only grew when she saw her wince slightly. It was after this that she realised who accompanied her.

''And who's this handsome boy? My, sister, you're so mean. Why haven't you introduced me yet?'' she said, as she batted her eye lashes and shot Zed a seductive smile. He silently scoffed.

''Zed, this is my sister Zayenn. Sister, this is Zed.'' she said, trying to sound normal.

She really didn't knew when her sister started to intimidate her so bad. She could remeber that there were days when she just couldn't get out one word, and whenever she was around her sister, she was so scared, like her life was on the line. Why, why was she so scared of her own big sister, who was suposed to protect her, rather than to scare her away?

''Ah! Nice to finally meet you Zed. I do hope my sister hasn't been a pain for you, right?'' she said as her tone suddenly changed to cold, and eyed her sister, which was growing smaller and smaller with every glance.

''Well, actually, your sister is a nice company. Atleast she doesen't walks around considering herself to be superior to everybody, like somebody else.'' he said while glaring towards Zayenn's direction.

One of Akyo's hands suddenly jerked up to cover her mouth to muffle a small laugh. The face her sister did was so priceless. One moment she was all innocent and sweet, and the next one she made a face like she had been acused of murder.

Zayenn gasped at the acusation. How dared he acuse her of '' walking around considering herself to be superior to everybody''?! She wasn't acting ''like she was superior''. She was. There was nobody in the entire order who dared to opose her, and the very few that had amazed her, had her greater respect, but the rest didn't deserved that . Why would she respect those who didn't had nothing to respect? As she stole a glance in her sister's direction, and saw that she was trying to muffle her gigles. When did her sister dared to laugh around her?Then, she saw that she was standing a little behind Zed, but she observed her posture. She became more confident around her. Suddenly, Akyo became very aware of the her sister's gaze being settled upon her form, and again started to shrink herself.

Now that her sister had been put back in place, Zayenn rised an eyebrow. Just who was Zed towards her sister? He took her defense, that was it, and she seemed pretty close to this guy. She inwardly scoffed. She wasn't going to let her sister gain confidence during the last year of training before the trial. She hasn't worked her ass off 5 years to win something it was rightfully hers, for all of her work to be in vain because her sister has suddenly realised she could actually put up a fight. Oh no, she wasn't going to let her do that. If it took all her effort to crash Akyo like the little ant she is, so she could become a rightfull full shadow born, she will. She was going to be the order's shadow born. No matter the cost.

She regained her composture, put her entracing smile back and replied, her voice soft, but powerfull.

''Well, it surely has been nice to see you again, little sister, but unlike you, I have training to do. I'll see you later, and maybe I'll see your friend too.'' she said before taking off.

Akyo let out a shivering breath she hadn't realised she was holding. She put a hand over her heart to calm her eractic heartbeat. The look her sister had on her face before she became all sweet again promised death. And she was afraid that word was written across her forehead. She felt watched and looked to her right. Zed had a worried look on his face.

''You alright?'' he asked. She could only nod, before the knot in her throath started to untie.

''Yeah, I'm fine don't worry about me.'' she said as she tried to fake a smile. ''Come on, we better hurry up. There's a lot of meditation you have to do.'' Upon hearing his groan of protest, she couldn't help but giggle, before starting to walk again calling for him over her shoulder.

She had laughed. She still muffled it, but she had laughed around her sister. Well that was some progress. When around her sister, she would ussually look down and say nothing. She would look like a living doll to everybody around her. And when people would ask her if something is wrong, her sister would intervene before she could say anything, and say that she's shy. Now she realised that, when around Zed, she felt more confident, and not so scared of the world anymore. She smiled fondly. A friend was in truth a gift.

While he watched her walk, and heard her giggle, he couldn't help but smile. He was going to help her win that trial, only to crash Zayenn's high ego. Ah, he couldn't wait to see her face when the trial will be ended, and the winner will be chosen.

But as he tought more and more about it, was he helping her just to crash Zayenn? He could feel he was somehow connected towards Akyo. She was kind and trully sweet. He realised that, when around her, he felt, more confortable. Like he developed a second personality, a kinder one, because he felt, if he was going to be harsh and rude to her, he could break her like she was made out of glass.

Whenever he was around her he felt warm and fuzzy on the inside but he couldn't quite place the emotion, so he decided that Akyo was his very first friend. And as a friend he was going to help her win the trial. Even if it took him 11 months of meditation.

~Meanwhile~

''You're not getting away with this sister.'' Zayenn said to no one in particular. She was up, into her room, watching her sister and Zed exiting the order. She had saw the boy before, and she knew about his desire for power. If her sister was going to become a treath to her title, she was going to make sure she'll get rid of this boy. Oh no, her sister will not steal her title away.

She was going to be shadow born. No matter the cost.


	5. Chapter 5: Lunar Revel

**AN: Hallo! Itsa me, Xperya! With a new chapter to this story. Be proud people. Really long chapter ahead. With a little surprise in the end ;3. Also great thanks to littleflower54276408, Electronnik and Sabrine123, for reviewing last chapter. You guys rule! And Electronnik has probably the funniest ''roses are red, violets are blue'' poem I ever read. I spit my drink... Anywhooo, this is an emotional chapter, with really confusing emotions, and stuff. I'm hoping you guys will like this... ;-;**

**Disclaimer: Akyo,Zayenn,Keyan(you will find out who she is) are mine. Rest, riot games.**

The shadows of her memories chapter 4

It was a relatively normal day. But this day, was special in a way. Today was the celebration of the Lunar Revel, and the festival was bound to take place soon after the sunset. Even if the young trainees weren't allowed to leave Kinkou by themselves, without being accompanied by a responsable adult, in the middle of this event, fireworks were going to be set across the Ionian skies.

Even if today was the celebration of such an important event, that didn't gave neither of the two young ninjas, excuses to not train. The sun was in the middle of the sky, while the two almost finished their ongoing battle. Akyo had improved over the time she had spent training with Zed. She almost mastered the staff, and was getting better and better at hand to hand combat. But Zed wasn't dissapointing either. He had gained a lot more control over his power, and became more relaxed, and was not so intimadating anymore. He was still intimidating, but still.

Akyo was looking forward to this day. Her mother had promised to take her and Zayenn, outside the order, into the beautifull festival. She always did, that's for sure. The Lunar Revel got everybody out of the order, for a well deserved break. The festival was for all kinds of ages, from young little toddlers to the wise elders.

With a final clash of their staffs, that sent both of the ninjas back a few steps, they decided to call it a fight. They bowed to eachother, and soon after, Akyo let herself to fall onto the ground, trying to regain her lost breath. She sat on the soft grass, her legs underneath her body, while she supported herself onto her right arm.

Zed was just as exhausted, but he found himself a comfortable spot onto the grass, next to her, he laid his body onto the grass, crossing his arms beneath his head, looking up to the skies.

''Are you coming to the festival?'' he heard Akyo say.

''Maybe,maybe not. If master will give me permission to go, I will, if not...'' he explained to her.

''But, you just need an adult to keep his eyes on you, don't you?''

''Well, yeah...''

''You can come with me, sister and mother. I'm quite sure mother wouldn't mind to take you too with us.'' he turned his head to look at her, and saw a small smile on her face. He couldn't deny now, could he?

''How about master?'' he inquired.

''Pssch. Master wont be a problem. I'll talk to mother, and I'll ask her to talk with master, so he will give you permission to come.''

''You really want me to come to the festival, don't you?'' he said amused.

''Why of course! You're my friend, and, honestly, I don't have fun just with mother and sister. It would a lot more fun if you'd come too!''

''Alright you win. I'm coming to the festival.'' he said closing his eyes. He let out an amused chuckle at her girlish ''yay''.

''Alright then, I'm going to talk with mother!'' She said, rising to her feet, but turning to him, with a cautious look.

''When I return, I'm expecting to see you meditating mister.'' she said, her face neutral.

He groaned in protest, and she let a smile pass her lips. She turned around and dashed for the order. She couldn't wait for the festival tonight, and the fact that Zed was coming too, only made it better!

~(o-o)~

Akyo as well as Zayenn and their mother, were all getting ready for the Lunar Festival. Their mother had opted for her usual white kimono, while Zayenn had gotten herself a red and orange one. Akyo was more a fan of blue, her blue and white kimono making her look so innocent. She had tied up her face's lateral bangs, letting her long ebony hair flow gracefully on her back. Zayenn had chosen to keep her hair untied , her dark bangs framing her face.

''Alright girls. Are you ready?'' Keyan asked her two daughters.

The tall, dark haired beauty that was speaking, was called Lady Keyan, proud Shadow Born of the order, mother of the two girls. She had long black hair, and stunning black eyes. Altho she was extremely cold when in public, she had a gentler side when it came to her daughters.

She received an excited 'yes' from both of them. Keyan was gratefull for this day. The only day Zayenn was forgeting her hatred towards Akyo, and both were enjoying the festivities.

''Alright. Let's go. Oh, and Akyo dear, where is Zed waiting for us?''

''Wait. Zed's coming too?'' Zayenn asked, eyeing her sister, and letting a cheshire like grin spread across her features.

Akyo blushed madly in response to her sister's new face. She knew very well what she was thinking of, and dear god, she wasn't getting out of this.

''Ah, so my little sister invited her boyfriend to the festival?'' Keyan tried hardly to muffle her laughter. Akyo was a living tomato, and Zayenn's grin was getting wider and wider by the second.

''H-He's not my boyfriend, what are you talking about!'' Akyo said, trying to keep her voice straight, hiding her embaressment. She knew this tease wasn't a rude one, and she was gratefull, but in all honesty, she would love a rude tease right now, instead of this.

''Hm? You know what I'm talking about. You two seems very close, and I'm quite sure you asked him to come with us.'' Zayenn said as the grin never left her lips.

''S-S-So?'' Great,she was stammering.'' He's my friend, and I did invited him to the festival, but only as a friend. Period.'' She said in a finishing tone, altho her face was still a crimson red.

''If you say so sister.''

''Okay,okay. Leave your sister alone Zayenn.'' Keyan said, the amusement still obvious in her voice. ''So say Akyo, where is he waiting for us?''

''I don't know. Probably at master's office. I'm going to get him'' she said as he started walking towards the door. The moment she opened it, she froze. In front of the door stood Zed, dressed in a black kimono with red accents here and there, which put an emphazis on his red eyes. He looked like he was about to knock, but he did stopped mid-air, and looked at her.

The kimono she was wearing ,could be considered childish, but it made her look absolutely stunning. The blue on the kimono, acentuated her icy eyes, now having a little bueish makeup on her eyelids,her lips shiny and rosy.

Neither dared to break eye contact, the world around them dissapearing. Akyo couldn't help but blush at the thought of her thinking he's handsome. He was, in all honesty. Soon, the disscusion that had taken place just a mere seconds ago, came back fresh on her mind, and the pink hue turned into crimson red again.

Upon seeing her red face, Zed returned to the normal world, and eyed her strangely. Why was she that red?

''Akyo, you alright?'' he asked her, a hint of concern in his voice.

Upon hearing his voice, Akyo too woke up from her dreaming and tried to come up with a response to his question.

''O-oh? Erm, yeah, I'm fine! Would you excuse me for a second?'' she said before dashing for the bathroom, opening the door, closing it, and leaning with her back on it, hiding her red face into her palms.

Perfect. Plain perfect. Her sister had teased her about him being her boyfriend, and when she wished she wouldn't have to see him directly in the face so soon, there he was on her doorstep, looking so handsome, making her look like a lovestruck maiden.

Zed for his part, was a little confused by her outburst, but paid no mind to it whatsoever. Soon he heard a voice calling him inside.

''Ah,Zed. Please, come in.'' he recognized that voice.

As he entered he was greeted by Zayenn wearing a flaring kimono. She shot him a small smile and then dissapeared behind a door. He looked at Keyan, as she smiled kindly at him.

He in all honesty wasn't used to seeing her that way. Whenever he saw her, her face was always neutral, not showing the slightest emotion, her gaze cold. She frightened him like nobody esle, with her cold gaze, and powerfull demeanor. And he wasn't the only one. She was one of the best ninjas the Kinkou had, so it was normal for her to be feared by so many. But here she was now, smiling at him, and having the warmest gaze she could.

''Take a seat now. Zayenn said that she had forgotten a few accesiories.'' She said rolling her eyes amused. ''And Akyo...'' she said letting the sentence hang in the air. '' I think she is in the bathroom?'' she said more like a question rather than a statement.

''I'm here now.'' they heard a voice, and turned their heads to look at Akyo, not so flushed anymore. Zed observed there was still a pinkish hue on her cheeks. Zayenn also returned into the living, and now all of them were ready to set off.

''Come on, come on!'' Keyan said excitedly. '' You don't wanna miss the start now, would you?''

~(o-o)~

The festival itself was majestic. Warm lights spread by the laterns made out of paper, stands with different products, from food to toys and clothing, were all crowdedly into the center of the mighty state of Ionia. People, all dressed in different elegant kimonos, were walking, talking and laughing, celebrating the Lunar Revel. Into this compact mass of people, there were also two small ninjas, both watching in awe the celebration of the Lunar Revel. Keyan had decided that both Akyo and Zed were responsable kids, so they wont get lost into the festival. Zayenn had left not long after they had arrived, saying that she had to meet with some friends. And so, Akyo and Zed were let by themselves, into the great festival.

While passing by a particular stand, Akyo stopped and looked back, Zed not observing her. She watched the spot, as a memory she had gaven no importance whatsoever until now, poped in her head.

It was years ago, at her first festival. She was a mere 6 years old, standing beside that very stand she had just passed, and she was holding thigtly on her mother's kimono, as Keyan was speaking with a man. She looked around the festival and observed the people walking past her, but then, she observed a young boy, with brownish hair, looking bored as ever, as he stood by an old man. Not long after she had laid eyes on him, he turned his head, his eyes meeting hers.

Those red pools she started gazing into, were devoid of any emotion, like his face. But still she could feel herself drowing into the crimson eyes. This sensation, was, however cut off, when he turned his head to look at the old man, who was speaking with him, and then they started walking into the crowd. She had never forgotten those eyes. Never.

She had a tender look on her face, as one of her hands was resting on her heart. How could she have almost forgotten,that this was the place, where she had met him for the first time? By now, Zed observed her absence and returned to her side. He was a little confused at the soft face she had, but as he looked into the direction she looked, he too remembered.

He remembered those warmth filled blue eyes. He could not understand how, someone could have such a warm gaze, even when looking at a stranger. Another thing he couldn't understand is that, he didn't saw any fear in her eyes. Only curiosity. How couldn't he have scared her? He could usually scare somebody off with just a normal glance, but she was different.

He looked at her and couldn't help but smile. Still after all those years after their first encounter, he still didn't managed to scare her away. Altho he, nor she, did remember this particular event, they acted like they were friends for so long. Such a great effect this girl could have onto him.

Now that he tought about it, he couldn't remember the last time he had been nice to anybody. Thinking about it, was he ever nice with anybody at all? But as soon as they had met into the clearing that day, all those months ago, he wasn't as cold as he usually was. He opened to her a lot into such a short period of time, it made him wonder, was she, really, just a mere friend for him? Everytime when he gazed into her eyes, or she laughed , or she smilled the slightest smile at him, he felt warm and fuzzy in the inside. Was this what his master had called 'love'? In turth, he didn't really knew if he was capable of loving, but he will have enough time to think this off.

As he woke up from his toughts, he looked at her and saw that she too, had returned to the real world.

''Come on, let's go!'' she said while looking at him and smile. There, that feeling again. He nodded, but before he could say anything, in front of them, a crowd had formed, and there was a lot of noise coming from it. The noise itself was above all the festival, and soon music started swinging in the air.

Akyo's face broke into a big smile, she caught Zed's hand and started dragging him towards the crowd, ignoring his shouts of protest. As they made their way to the center of the crowd, she couldn't help but feel even more excited. After finally making it in front of the row of people, Zed was ready to ask her what was with all the hurry, but soon his question was answered.

As he looked in the center, a giant dragon, obviously made out of paper, but still looking extremely real, hold up by what it looked like 10 people or so, was dancing trough the center, amusing the crowd. Akyo looked so into the dance of the dragon, that she didn't observed she hadn't let go of Zed's hand, and she was still holding it.

She looked at Zed and saw that, even if he didn't looked impressed, he was still having fun. Suddenly she became very aware of the fact, that, in all honesty, they were holding hands. And if it made her heart race, she really didn't mind it. Her sister's tease poped up in her head again, and she couldn't help but wonder, was Zed for her just a friend? She owned him so much, for helping her, for being there for her. He could push her buttons, annoy her like nobody else, and then with just a smirk, he would make her look like a flushed idiot. Even if she liked him in a more romantic way, he probably wasn't feeling the same.

She droped her head, looking at the ground, sadness taking place of all the happiness she had just felt.

Zed observed her sudden change in attitude, and couldn't help but voice his worries. He approached her, so she could hear him, with all the noise around, and asked:

''Are you alright?''

Her head, slowly rised, like she was waking up from a dream, looking with big eyes at him. He saw, looking into her eyes, that she wasn't okay at all. However, she tried faking a smile, and told him:

''Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry about it.'' he didn't believe one word from what she said, instead, he looked around, and saw that not very far away, was a small quiet hill. He turned around, now he holding her hand, running towards that hill, ignoring her shout of protest. While a blush crept up her face, she closed her eyes half-way, and obediently followed him.

As soon as they managed to get out of the festival crowd, and walk up the hill, Zed stopped, and turned to look at her. She, still having a small blush on her face, couldn't understand what made him take her here.

''You know, I've been honest with you all this time, might as well do the same.'' he said ,a little angry at the fact that she was lying him.

Caught with the lie, she knew she had no way out, other than telling the truth, and that wasn't happening. Instead she tried to find a way to put it, so she wont have to embarass both of them.

''I'm just, a little tired.'' she said

''Why?''

**(AN: sorry ^^'.For a better atmosphere, go to yourepeat, and listen to the cinematic arrival of birds from 0:00 until 2:29. Trust me, you'll like it :D)**

''Because I have a lot of stuff to figure out.'' and that wasn't far from the truth. She observer a conviently bench close by, as she sat on it, Zed following soon. The silence was comforting both of the ninjas conflicting feelings. Taking both of them by surprise, the Ionian sky was lighted up by fireworks. All the previous sadness was soon forgotten, as excitement and happiness took it's place.

Akyo turned her head and looked at Zed, looking slightly amazed by the fireworks. She did owned him so much, and to calm her aching heart, there was only one way.

While Zed observed the fireworks in slight awe, he felt something warm press against his cheek. His breath hitched in his troath, and as soon as it came, it was gone. He turned to look at Akyo with an amazed face, and observed the blush on her face. Soon she had her arms around his neck, her head resting on his shoulder.

''Thank you.'' he heard her say, and he couldn't help but feel a little awkward at the moment. He was used to physicall contact, but not this kind. After she had let him go, he felt a little dissapointed, missing her body's warmth. Instead, they both turned to look at the lighten sky, Akyo moving closer to Zed.

''Happy Lunar Revel, Zed.'' she said, as she could feel sleep creeping up her eyes.

''Happy Lunar Revel, Akyo.'' as soon as he said that, he felt a weight on his shoulder. He turned around and he saw Akyo's sleeping face, her head resting on his shoulder. He sighed. He slowly moved, trying not to wake her up, picking her bridal style, her head resting on his chest. He started walking for order.

As he manged to push the door open, he saw darkness into her family's quarters. Probably Zayenn, and Lady Keyan were still at the festival. He really didn't knew how he was going to find her room, but thankfully, on the left, there was small plaque, holding her name. He opened the door and entered the room.

He settled her body onto the bed, making sure she's staying comfortable. As he moved to the door, he turned to look at her. Her face was serene, her breathing calm. She had one hand next to her head, the other one on her stomach. Her lips were softly parted, taking small intakes of air. The moon lighted her form, making her look like an angel.**(I'm smilling like a crazy fangirl tiping this XD)** He felt something drag him to her, as he started walking towards her. He reached her bed, and looked down at her. Then he started leaning in, finding support in one of his hands, which was next to hers. He leaned more, and more, until his lips founds hers, and pressed them softly against hers. It felt strange, and in the same time, he wanted this to continue forever. But, like waking up from a dream, he separated from the kiss, and looked panicked at her face. She was still sleeping. Letting out a sigh of relief, he slowly moved away from her body, and to the door. He stole a last glance at her, and then exited her room.

**AN: DUN DUN DUN! There is it my lovely readers. The cherry of this beautifull cake! Remeber, rating ,reviewing and the rest is always appreciated. Until next time~~**


	6. Chapter 6: A promise

**AN: Hello. I'm not dead yet. ;-; . But probably after my chemistry final I will. FINALLY I have this chapter down. Originally it seemed a lot more short, but it seems it got way longer that I wished xD . Next chapter is already in progress, so I shall return to my lame writting. Also, Great thanks to ''A guy'' - that's his name, for reminding me of my grammar mistakes. FF format, honestly sucks, and I wake up it eats words out of my documents. While you enjoy this new chapter, I shall review ATLEAST 3 times all of my previous chapters. No need to thank littleflower542765408 (how do you remember that name?! XD) for reviewing almost all of my chapters so far! :3. By the way let me clear the time phase for you : This fanfic had started at the beggining of summer, Lunar Revel took place somewhere between summer and autumn, and this is now in winter to spring. Hope that cleared any confusion towards the time ^^' . Until next time lovely readers ~~**

The shadows of her memories chapter 5

She could remember that fatefull day. The day everything changed. The day her dreams had been smashed onto the ground by a 7 years old.

She was training outside the order, when someone she didn't knew, approached her.

''Zayenn?'' she heard the man say.

''Yes. That's my name. With what can I help you mister?'' she knew he had no bad intention whatsoever, but still she wasn't gonna show any kind of weaknesses.

''Your mother, Lady Keyan, wants you to return to your familly's quarters as soon as possbile.''

''Oh yes, I see. Tell her I'll come shortly.'' she watched the man break into a small sprint as he approached the big doors of the order. She sighed. She started picking up her equipment, and then walked to the order's doors. She pushed one open, and procedeed to walk onto the long hallways, she was so familiar with.

Soon enough, she reached her familly's quarters door. She pushed it open, and she could hear her mother whispering into the main room, but couldn't make out what it was. She made her way to the main room, pushed the door open, and she was greeted with the sight of her little sister's puffy face, and her mother calming tone, snoothing her troubled sibling.

As soon as she opened the door, Akyo's head jerked up, so her emerald green gaze, fell onto her icy one. She saw the slight fear in her sister's eyes, like a deer caught in the headlights, but that seemed to be her face every time they made eye contact lately.

She really didn't knew why. In all honesty, she loved her sister. She was a little sensitive, and could get scared easily, but she was a tender loving person, and there was probably nobody around the order, so known for their kindness.

Keyan put a reassuring hand on her younger daughter shoulder and told her:

''Come on Akyo, leave me with Zayenn alone for a while.''

She saw her sister rise from her seat slowly, and rushing for the door. As soon as it was closed, Keyan spoke to her other daughter:

''Zayenn my dear, take a seat, will you?''

Now, that meant problems, or serious talking. And she feared them both.

''What is it mother?'' she asked in a cautious voice

She saw her mother sigh. Well, that's a rare sight.

''Darling, you know that when you're going to grow, you'll have to take my job upon your shoulders, right?''

She nodded. ''Of course. And I can't wait for it!'' she said honestly.

''Since this couldn't be carried by your sister, I'll have to break the news upon you. The master and I discussed, and from somepoint, our disscusion turned into your direction, and the job you'll have to take. You know your sister is younger with only one year than you, no?

That troubled her. '' Yes.'' she said, but she could feel the fear embracing her heart. It wasn't possible...

''Well, Zayenn, you and your sister are equals in what comes for picking up my duty...''

No. This wasn't happening. No...

''And that means...''

No, make it stop. She felt the fear clenching her heart, and squeezing it. No.. Mother, don't!

''You and your sister will have to compete for taking upon my job. I'm sorry dear, but even if you were born first that doesen't means it's your right to be a shadow born.''

''NO!'' she heard herself yell. It took even Keyan back. She didn't expected her to react this badly.

''Zayenn...'' she tried to calm her boiling daughter, but to no avail.

''NO! This is MY right. I was born first! I'm older, wiser, and stronger. I'm not going to let my weak sister, take such a great responsability.''

''Darling, that's very kind but...''

''No!I wont hear another word of it. All my life I have been training for this resposabillity, this is my dream mother! And I wont let Akyo take it away!''Zayenn started shaking her head, as of waking up from this horrbile nightmare

''Zayenn...'' Keyan said in a warning voice.

''No,no,no,no!'' She kept repeating.

''That is enough young lady.'' Keyan said in a demanding tone. ''I do understand this is your dream, but that should only make you fight more for it. You and your sister will have a trial which is to take place when your sister will be 13. Until then you have plenty of time to train, but I do not want to hear another word about this subject and what it means for you and your sister.''

That stopped both the shaking, and the repeating. She really didn't liked to rise her voice to her daughters, but it had to be done.

''Listen, dear, I understand this means a lot for you, but I cannot do anything about it. You can go now.''

Zayenn turned slowly, hot tears streaming down her cheeks. She walked to the door, opened it, and then slammed it shut behind her, as she strated running to the order's door.

Keyan sighed. She really did wish there could be a way to please both of the girls, but there was nothing helping it. She just hoped Akyo would give her best, since she saw in her daughter a great potential.

Unknown to both of them, a small form stayed hidden in the shadows. She had her knees up to her face, her arms circling them, hiding her face from view. She just laid there , weeping in silence, having heard the entire disscusion between her mother and sister.

Zayenn opened her eyes, and tried to not punch something. This memory pissed her off like anything else. It was the permanent reminder of her sister's betrayal. Three more months had passed by since the Lunar Revel, and just as expected, she has rarely saw her sister all this time. It was close to the new year now, and she just stood there by her window, gazing the stars.

~(o-o)~

Akyo was getting herself ready for bed. She was fighting with her long hair, trying to hold it long enough so she could tie it in an acceptable pony tail. She was thinking about this and that, and then suddenly her mind flew to her only friend.

Things have been remotely normal between them since the Lunar Revel. Akyo still couldn't belieave she had actually found up the courage to go that friendly on Zed. And on top of that, the dream she had that night, wasn't helping her at all.

They were back on that bench, watching the fireworks. But this time, when she turned to kiss him on the cheek, he turned his head too. She hesitated for a moment, gazing into his red eyes, but then, closed the distance between them. She loved the sensation and wished it would never end. But before she could even enjoy it, she woke up, in her bed, in her room, the sun shining brightly outside her window. At first she was really dissapointed that it was all a dream, but soon, when her brain started to work properly again, in a matter of seconds, her face turned crimson red, and she shoved her face into her pillow, all flushed, even tho she was alone in her room. How, and why, in the name of the good lord, had she dreamed that? That day, she swore she wont get out of her room. She'll just waste her time, since, really, the entire order had a relaxation day after such a big event.

The next day however, she was forced to take a walk. She really was bored in her room, so she decided she'll just take a walk outside, and after, she was going to figure out what to do for the rest of the day.

Just as she turned a corridor, she was broken out of her train of toughts, as she saw somebody else walking into her direction. Zed was walking towards her, with his hands behind his head, his eyes looking down, deep in tought. It was all it took for her to become a living tomato again. Her body suddenly stopped, frozen, as she watched him, and hoped he wont see her. But it seemed fate really wanted to piss her off, as he stopped, and rised his eyes to meet hers. If it even was possible, her face turned even redder, as she took off, back into her room.

Zed for his part was confused. Why was she all that flushed again? And he saw her reaction when he looked at her, like she was embarassed by something that had connection with him. And that would mean only one thing. That his only moment of weakness had not been known only by him. Honestly, he didn't regretted one second of everything that happened that night. But he hoped that would be his little secret only. And if she really did knew what happened, he just lost a friend.

In truth, they had seen eachother, but only exchanged small glances, and for her part smiles. She really hasn't talked to him or spending time with him these past few months. As she finally managed to get her hair into a tight bun, she looked at herself in the mirror. She smiled, and decided it was time to get her pijamas. But just as soon as she opened the door of the bathroom, she heard a lot of noise coming from the hallways. She heard running footsteps, hurried voices, and a lot of movement. Why was the order so alive at this time?

Out of pure curiosity she opened the door, just as medical ninja flew by her. That meant trouble. She followed the ninja, and soon, on a hallway, a crowd had gathered around something. Medical ninjas pushed trough the crowd, and master made his way into the middle of the crowd. She too went there, but she couldn't see anything, so she started pushing her way to the middle. She wasn't prepared for what she was going to see.

Medical ninjas were bent over a person, who's white kimono, now having small spots of blood on it, looked extremely familliar. As she looked at the person, but couldn't see it's face, she started feeling extremely anxious. She felt her heart race a mile an hour, her breathing quickening. She wished, that the respective person wasn't who she tought it was, but inside her heart, she knew who it was.

As she kneeled down, she was only focused on the person on the ground. When the medical staff felt her presence, they moved, so she could see the person's face. As soon as her eyes landed onto the person's face, she let a small gasp escape her lips, her eyes wide as saucers, and the room felt extremely silent.

Keyan, laid in a pool of blood, her white kimono having a giant spot of blood on her heart's zone. There were small trails of blood on her mouth's corners, sign she had coughed blood. As she scaredly looked into her mother eyes, Keyan's eyes softly lighted, and reached her hand for her daughter's face. The medical staff retreated into the small crowd, knowing, they were too late.

Akyo was standing now by her mother side, holding her cold hand on her cheek. Keyan let a small smile grace her lips before she spoke:

''Akyo, my dear child.'' she said, her voice hoarse and weak, sign of the upcoming death.

''Mother...'' she said in a strangled tone, her voice filled with sadness.

''I'm sorry I'm leaving so soon dear...''

''Don't talk like that!'' Akyo said, closing her eyes, refusing to watch the scene. Her mother wasn't going to die before her eyes. She wasn't!

''Akyo...'' Keyan said, demanding her daughter's attention. Akyo opened her eyes, and looked into her mother's now gray eyes.

''I want you to promise me something...'' she said, before she coughed more blood, and tried to gather her last power.

''Anything, mother...''

''Promise me, you wont give up on fighting because I'm gone. You aren't alone in this world dear, and you will never be. You are strong, powerfull and wise, and I'm so sorry for not being for you there when you needed me...''

''Mother...'' Akyo said, her voice barely above a whisper.''I-I promise...'' she said, altho she could feel a knot in her troath taking form.

''I know you will...And, because I want you to know I'll always be by your side, I want you to take this...'' and she opened her other hand revealing something so precious to the small culture they had.

A necklace, having a pendant in a form of a circle, in which was a stylized ''S'' in red. The pendant itself was white, and the band was made out of black satin, having a silver lock to keep it in place. She knew this was a very important treasure, as it had been transmitted from shadow born to shadow born for generations. From shadow born to shadow born...

She looked into her mother eyes with an unbelieaving look, she couldn't be serious. Her mother only smiled weakly and gathered her last power to talk with her daughter.

''I believe in you, Akyo. I always did, and always will. Don't you ever forget that.'' and with that her eyelids fell, her hand dropping from Akyo's cheek. The silence was nerve wracking, and the great master looked with pity to the little girl. There were no sobs, no tears, nothing.

He wanted to put a conforting hand on her shoulder, but he didn't had time to. Akyo took off, running down hallways. Her mind was in a blur, she didn't knew where she was going, but her feet guided her outside the order into the forest.

Zed opened his eyes and sighed. The sky was black, and stars started to show their shiny faces onto the black infinite. He rised to his feet, but his ears picked up a rustling sound into the woods. The steps were fast, and heading his direction. He glared at the dark, challenging whoever wanted to face him. But instead, what he saw, took him completely unprepared. Akyo was leaning against a tree, panting. He couldn't see her eyes, but he was quite sure something was off. She was gathering her breath, not rising her eyes. That moment, he swore he saw blood on her hands. Just what on earth had happened?

Just as he wanted to voice his confusion, Akyo started walking towards him, her eyes still down. She stopped right in front of him, and he could now smell the blood on her.

''Akyo?'' he asked, but the girl didn't rised her eyes.

There was silence. Pure silence. The forest who seemed alive, was now completely dead. No sound whatsoever. He kept his gaze on her, hoping she would just start talking already. But instead she did something that took both of them off. She wraped her arms around his chest, letting her head rest on it. After a moment of hesitation, Zed returned the gesture, but the confusion still hanging in the air. He had to know what happened.

''Akyo, what happened?''

Silence.

He let go of her, and hold her at an arms distance, her eyes were still on the ground. He was ready to ask her a third time, but she rised her eyes, and he wasn't prepared for that. Those usually warm eyes, filled with life and emotion, were now cold and dead. He could see the shattered soul behind those irises, and that only grew his worries.

''S-she's gone...'' she said, in a strangled tone, her voice barely above a whisper.

''Who's gone?'' altho, he had an ideea of who she was talking about.

Silent tears fell from her eyes, down her cheeks. Having lived in fear of her sister, she had learn how to quell her emotions, especially her cries. She never had goten out one sound when she cried, because she knew if her sister would've heard her, she would've started to be more and more aggressive with her. Always the silent crier.

''Mother's gone...'' she finally said, her tone no longer strangled but filled with sorrow. She needed caring now, above anything else. She needed a shoulder to lean on, and try to piece back her shattered heart. And fortunatelly, the only witnes to her pain knew this was the only thing that could help her at this moment. He hugged her again, as she let her tears fall freely on her cheeks. Akyo really tried not to make a fool out of herself, but now, she was going to cry like a little kid, because her mother had just died before her eyes, and she was too weak, and too hopeless to do anything about it.

~(o-o)~

He didn't recognized her the following weeks. She wasn't energetic, optimist, and happy in general, as she used to be. No. Now, she turned to her old self, quiet, emotionless and lifeless. She was no longer smiling, her eyes no longer warm. He stopped seeing her so often around the order. She looked more like a lost ghost. And her sister wasn't far from being one herself either.

After she had calmed down, he decided to accompany her to her family's quarters. On their way, they had met the most unexpected person, Zayenn. When the two sisters met, it was that annoying silence again. Zayenn's eyes were red, sign that she cried, and her face turned from emotionless to soft in a matter of seconds. She opened her arms, and Akyo had rushed to embrace her sister, as the two tried to find comfort in eachother. He felt like a third wheel, so he decided it was best to leave. He started seeing them together more often, and always dressed in black. In truth, the entire order was grieving the loss of Lady Keyan.

There had been investigations, and from that resulted that Lady Keyan had been atatcked. She had fought her attacker, but lost in the end. The great master had visited the two girls, and told them he will not let the one who did this live. Soon, two months had passed since the incident, and the funeral took place. No words were spoken, silence filling the air. It wasn't long before only Zayenn and Akyo had remained. Zayenn was standing next to her sibling, looking with sadness at the stone which had engraved her mother's name. She approached the stone, left the flower she had and whispered something that didin't reached Akyo's ears. After that, she left.

Akyo only stared at the stone. Her brain still couldn't get used to the ideea that her mother was dead. She couldn't get her head around the fact that she wont hear her calming voice again, she wont see her warm eyes anymore. The necklace she had received from her mother, was clasped around her neck, underneath her clothes. She remembered the promise she had made. She was not going to give up. She will make her mother proud. She turned around, with a determined look on her face. If she was going to die battling her sister, then so be it. But she will not die like a coward. She was going to die fighting. For her mother.

**AN: Buah~~ So long TT_TT . This was supposed to be longer, BUT, I split it because it was waaay to long. Do not worry. I'm already tiping my fingers away with the next chapter. Well, review, rating and stuff is always appreciated. Drop a review if you wouldn't mind :3 . Until next time I stop procastinating~**


	7. Chapter 7: We're not alone

**AN: I'm so, so,so extremely sorry for not updating earlier. Once I got into holiday, I was so lazy, that I almost forgot about this fanfiction! TT_TT *bows head* . Please forgive my foolishness, and accept this chapter as my excuse. NOW, I want to clear something up, and this was probably another reason I didn't felt like writting. Last chapter in my final AN I said my chapter was way too long. Now let me explain it. I know in comparison to other fanfictions, my chapters are small first grade writtings. But considering I start working on a chapter at 9'o clock, usually when I have inspiration, and finish writting a chapter 3.5k words long one hour later, it does seem long to me. Either way, I hope I wont get another wity review considering the leght of my chapters. Now on with the story~**

**Disclaimer : What was I suposed to put here? Oh yes, I own nothing T_T!**

The shadows of her memories chapter 6

Moving on from her mother's death was a hard task indeed. But honoring her promise, would be an even harder one. She was months away from her trial. And her sister's attitude had gone worse and worster. She was glad that when mother died, Zayenn had been there. In truth, both needed somebody to be there, and who could understand better what they were going trough than the other sibling? Altho, it wasn't long before the funeral, that everything had gone back to the way it was, and even worst.

She opened the door to her family's quarters, and met with Zayenn in the living. She watched her sister in the eye, and saw that no emotion could be found in them anymore. No words were exchanged between the two. But after Akyo came from her room, her neck unrevealead, looking for her always missing hair brush, Zayenn saw something hanging from her sister's neck.

''What's that?'' she asked. Akyo jerked her head up, and the necklace she wore was revealed in it's full glory. Zayenn's eyes slightly widened. She could feel something inside her snap.

''What's wh-...'' it was everything Akyo could get out before she had her back pushed in the wall.

''Where do you have this from?'' Zayenn said, her tone low and dangerous, her face dark. Akyo was scared out of her wits, and it was obvious on her face. She looked panicked into her sister's eyes. What was wrong with her?

''Where do I have what?!'' she said, her fears level going higher, seeing the angry flame in her sister's eyes.

''Mother's necklace.''

Silence filled the room. The two siblings watched eachother in the eye, Akyo too scared to break the contact. She had realised the reason why her sister had become so agressive in such a short period of time, and she couldn't help but mentally smack herself for forgetting to take it off, so Zayenn wont see it.

''S-She gave it to me. The night she died.'' she said, finally closing her eyes. She waited for something, anything to happen, and even wondered if she was getting out of this alive.

But instead, Zayenn let go of her, and went into her room, slamming the door behind her. Akyo remained sticked to the wall a few seconds, before she felt her knees give out. Before her last powers were going to leave her however, she walked into her room, and locked the door. She was so scared by this event, that she hadn't got any sleep that night.

The following days, she avoided Zayenn like plague. She would spend the days in her room, and went late at night to train. She started training on her own now. She was gratefull to Zed, for what he had done when she was in a weak state, when her mother died, but she felt like she had to acomplish this on her own. And she didn't wished to disturb him.

However, as days passed, she was getting worried and worried. His search for power was not unknown to her, and the time they had spent toghter had made him forget about his irrelevant quest for more power. The halls of the order hidden so many secrets and so dangerous, in the wrong hands, they could bring the downfall of Ionia itself.

The moon was in the middle of the starry sky, the order itself asleep. But one certain girl, which was now 13, was unleashing attacks upon a training dummy. The staff she had used to train was alike to the one her mother had used. It was sharp on both of it's peaks, and the original had runes on it to help the possesor use his power without having to break the seal.

Unknown to her, a pair of eyes, watched her from the shadows. After such intense training, she became to look more like a ninja. Her strikes were powerfull yet gracefull. Her focused and determined face, told Zed everything he had to know. He was proud of her. He didn't expected her to recover so soon after the funeral. He watched her everynight, following her progress. Over the months they had spent training, she had learn almost all of his moves. She moved just like his shadow, mimicking his style of fighting, but adapting it to her type of weapon.

Akyo gave the dummy one last strike before distancing from it. The slashes she had made were deep, and into critical points, a normal person wouldn't have survived from such an attack. Letting out a heavy sigh, she started going towards the order. Today was the day that over the years, she started to hate : her bithday. Usually when it was her birthday, her mother would make her a small cake, and give her a present. Nothing too fancy. It was the only thing she was so gratefull for. But now that she was gone, no more presents,nor cakes. As she slowly opened the door, she looked around. Darkness and silence was surrounding the living, and no presence whatsoever. She closed the door behind her, carefull to not make any sounds, and then moved to her room. After closing the door, she put her training staff away and really wanted a goodnight sleep. But something on her bed caught her attention.

There was the smallest of boxes, just as big as her palm. There was a piece of paper lying next to it. Turning on the lights, she grabbed the piece of paper and read it. Four words, so meaningless to some, were now making her feel her heart beat again.

''You are not alone.'' she wishpered to herself. As she looked tenderly at the small piece of paper, she turned her head to look at the little black box. She picked it up and opened it.

Inside there was a small piece of rectangle wood, which had carved intricate designs on it's edges, and japaneese simbols. Into the middle, there was the drawing of a stylized tiger. Strange, she was born under the sign of the tiger. She recognized this as being a 'good luck charm' as her mother had once told her. They were made for people born under different signs, and brought them luck whenever they had it with them, and tought at the person who gave it to them.

While looking at the box carefully, she observed another piece of paper in it. Picking it up, her eyes widened in surprise when she landed her gaze onto the words.

'And also happy birthday.' . She was very aware who made her this small gift, but how in the name of the heavens did he knew today was her birthday?! She had told nobody about it, and the only ones that knew were Zayenn and mother. Suddenly her mother's words echoed in her head.

'You are not alone, and you'll never be...' . She smiled. Her mother was always right. She was not alone.

~(o-o)~

Zed opened the door of his room, and closed it with a sigh. Going to bed late so often was starting to take it's turn upon him. He stretched his arms above his head, and cracked a few knuckles, before turning his attention to his bed. However, something on his table atracted his attention. A small blue box, looking extremely familiar, lied on it. He picked it up, and opened it.

A round piece of wood, having familiar symbols on it's edges, had inside a stylized red dragon. Rising an eyebrow, he started going trough people who knew his birthday sign. Aside the master, he had found nobody whatsoever. And he was pretty sure the master wouldn't have gave him a gift without a special ocasion. Looking at the box again, he noticed a piece of paper he hadn't seen before. Putting the box and the charm down, and picking the paper, it was then clearly who had gave him this gift.

He smirked, and had to surpress his chuckles. He really didn't gave her enough credit. Letting out an amused sigh, he put the box along with the charm away.

''You're welcome.'' he said to nobody in particular, before he put the piece of paper back into the box.

~(o-o)~

The next day, while he was in the clearing, he had the pleasant surprise to see Akyo again. He was meditating as usual, when he heard rustling into the woods. He opened his eyes, and looked into the direction of the sound. Not long after, Akyo made her way out of the shadows. She greeted him with a smile, and made her way to him.

''Well,well,well. Look who finally decided to start training again.'' Zed teased, as Akyo rolled her eyes amusedly.

''Just so you know, I haven't been lazy all this time. You'd be surprised to see how much I've improved.'' she said, straghtening her back, and looking expectantly at Zed. He couldn't help but try to contain his laughter. Akyo couldn't help but fake a gasp, and give him a playful shove.

At this Zed dramatically put a hand over his heart, with a sadened look over his face.

''That hurt Akyo.'' he said, and Akyo had to roll her eyes again. She coudln't help but smile. How much she had missed him...

''So, why you stopped coming here?'' he said, all playfullness aside. He looked at her, as her face changed from happy, to slightly sadness. She let her head hung, while looking at the ground.

''Well, you see, the night mother died I had to make her a promise. I promised her that I wont give up fighting. I felt like I had to do this on my own.''

''So you started training on your own.'' Zed said.

''Y-you know that?'' she said a little surprised.

''Of course I know. Do you think I've let you alone all this time because of nothing?'' he said, while looking seriously at her. ''If you weren't doing a good job by yourself, I wouldn't have let you continue your 'solo' training.''

She made a small frown, before her face broke into a big cheshire grin.

''Oh, I see. So you started stalking me again?'' she said in a playfull tone. He shook his head amusedly at her sudden change in attitude.

''I'm glad you're back.'' he said looking at her. ''I admire you for recovering so fast after your loss.''

She turned her head, and looked at the grass, while a sadened smile crossed her lips.

''Mother used to say that those trully brave, are those who can face and conquer their emotions and fears.''

After she finished speaking a comforting silence filled the air. Suddenly Zed remembered something he had wanted to disscuss with Akyo for a long time.

''You know you are just...''

''One month away from my trial. I know...'' Akyo said, still looking at the ground. Suddenly she rised her eyes to look at Zed, and he could see fear in her eyes.

''I'm scared...'' she said. Zed frowned.

''Why are you scared?''

At this, she reached behind her neck, and unclasped the necklace she had hidden under her clothes. She put it in her palm,and showed it to Zed.

''This is something mother gave to me when she died. This necklace is the last 'heritage' to call it that way, shadow borns have. It had been passed from parent to children, from shadow born to shadow born for generations. When mother gave it to me, I understood that she wished that I could become the next shadow born. I'm scared I wont be able to fulfill this promise.''

''You're kidding me, right?'' Zed said. Akyo looked confusedly into his eyes, and saw the seriousness of his face.

''What?''

''How many times do I have to tell you? You're not going to fail that trial. I know you wont. You have improved in almost one year, how much others improve in ten. I trust you, your mother trusts you too. Why are you the only one having doubts about yourself?''

Akyo was stunned. She just looked in Zed's eyes, and stood there like an idiot. He trusted her. She knew he did, but hearing those words out of his mouth were a different story. It had been a mistake cutting off her training with Zed. It had been a mistake beeing away from him. He had changed her life completely since the day they met. Ever since that day, they met into the clearing, she changed. She wasn't so introverted, so closed in herself and scared. Whenever she was around him, she felt like she could move mountains, like the world wasn't so big and scary, and that she wasn't a total weakling.

He had been there, everytime she needed him. He had helped her, and expected nothing in return. Before she met him, she heard all kind of people talking about him, calling him emotionless, scarry and merciless. They were all wrong. He wasn't that way. She couldn't deny he was annoying,stubborn and extremely impatient. But he was also kind, friendly and somebody she could rely on. If she had her doubts before, concerning her feeling for this boy, all became clear now. She loved Zed with all her heart, and nothing was going to change that.

Out of the blue, she hugged him tighly. It wasn't long before Zed returned the gesture, and gave an inward sigh. She was probably the only person in this world, he had opened so much to. Around her he felt comfortable, like he was trully home, and it didn't mattered how he acted. She wasn't going to leave him.

He had been thinking ever since the Lunar Revel about his feelings, about her. About the fact that her smile relieved him, that her voice calmed him, and her eyes snoothed his mind. He hadn't mistaken when he said she was one of a kind. She was the only one that could make him show anykind of positive emotion. She was the light to his darkness. That night when he had found her 'little gift' on his bed, he couldn't help but look at the charm, while laying on his bed. It was then when it hit him. He had involuntarly fallen in love with her.

They let go of eachother, and looked into eachother's eyes.

''I can't thank you enough.'' Akyo said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Zed let out an amused 'hmph' and smiled.

''How about we start training again? You can thank me that way.''

She didn't needed to be told twice.

**AN: BAM! Next chapter = TRIAL CHAPTEEER! Sorry, again for not updating sooner! I shall start working onto the emotional bomb! Until next time~ **


	8. Chapter 8: Her Trial and His Betrayal

**AN: SORRY! Again. Fanfiction kept trolling me. I really did wanted to upload this earlier, but I kept getting trolled! Let's just hope this time I wont get an error when I try to save the doc on AGAIN, and lose all the progress. Funny story. ''Her trial'' and ''His betrayal'' were suposed to be two different chapters, but hey, it's x-mas! This is my gift for you, and my thank you for sticking up with me! I love you guys! 3 . Also, warning: I suck at describing fighting scenes -3- , so have mercy!**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing! T_T**

The shadows of her memories chapter 7

One day. One day before the greatest event of her life. One day before the time she will have to fulfill her mother's promise. And strangely, she didn't felt any kind of emotion. She was standing in her room, watching herself in the mirror. Many things had changed in one year. She had gotten taller, and her features had shaped, looking much more like a girl. Training had taken a toll upon her body, taking a slender shape. Her hair had grown longer, and untied it was going past her waist. Her eyes, in essence still the same, looked somehow different.

The past month had been hell. She couldn't remember the last time she had put so much effort in training. She had been trained mercilessly and didn't complain. It was probably for the best, since she didn't wanted to fail this. Tomorrow was the day that will settle the battle that had been going on between she and her sister for years. And, unlike her past self, Akyo had no intent in losing. She still couldn't believe she had the courage to step up, and fight her sister. And again, many had changed this past year.

Memories danced in her mind, good ones and bad ones, but in them all he was omnipresent. Today Zed and she hadn't trained. It was a relaxation day for her. To calm both of her mind and body. Even if he had told her he believed in her, and her self esteem had grown, she still had her fears. What if even after all the training she still wont be able to touch her sister? What if she will back out the last minute like a coward? There were too many possibilities, and that didn't helped her at all.

They were standing across each other in the clearing, and supposedly 'meditating' . But with so many questions and fears running trough her mind and heart, there was impossible for Akyo to meditate. Zed observed her uneasiness, and after a while spoke:

''Still feeling scared?'' he asked with one eye open, before opening both of them.

Akyo too opened, her eyes, and let out a heavy sigh.

''I can't help it. There is just too much for me to think of. I just... can't help but think... what if everything I did doesn't pay off?'' she said, her voice softer and softer and she spoke. ''What if I wont be able to fight her and I fail?'' she said looking at Zed.

He could see the worry in her eyes. The sadness and fear that only the thought of tomorrow could bring. She rose to her feet and told him she's going to get some rest. She waved him good bye and started walking away. Before she could exit the clearing how ever, Zed called for her and caught up. She turned around only to be greeted by a warm embrace. Her eyes widened, her face filling with a blush. She was stunned, standing there not knowing what to do. Zed let go of her, and had to suppress a laughter when he saw her face.

''Come on, stop being such a scaredy cat. No matter what happens tomorrow you'll still make her proud. I'm sure of it.'' he said, while ruffling her hair in a fond way. She looked adorable with the blush covering her cheeks, and the embarrassed face she had. As she looked sheepishly at him, a smirk made it's way on Zed's face which didn't helped her blush at all. Even so, she smiled and hugged him tightly.

''You're the best, you know that?'' Akyo said smiling.

He gave an inward sigh. '' Yeah,yeah I do.''

~(o-o)~

After Akyo waved Zed goodbye and left. He too, soon left the clearing. As he was walking trough the forest, he could hear small steps, never meant to be heard. He stopped, and looked around. The steps stopped too. As he started walking, he could hear them again, closer this time. In the blink of an eye, he turned around and his hand was prepared to strike. However, he stopped it just in time, in front of a girl's face. And that girl was Zayenn. He suppressed the urge to growl.

''Such fine senses. I'm impressed.'' Zayenn said as she smirked towards Zed. He merely retracted his hand and crossed his arms, his face unreadable.

''What do you want Zayenn?'' he asked, not beating around the bush.

''Hmm? Straight forward are we?'' she said while she let a charming smile across her lips. Zed was unimpressed. ''Nothing too fancy. You and my sister are quite close, aren't you?''

He didn't respond to her question, which only made her smile grow more. '' It's alright, you don't have to be embarrassed. Akyo never was somebody you'd be proud with.''

She saw his face grew a little dark, his aura becoming dangerous, her smile disappearing. Zayenn had to tread lightly with him. So she tried another tactic.

''Easy there. No need to turn into a demon. I'm just saying that my sister always had this effect on people.'' she said her face showing slight disgust.

''What do you mean?''

'Ah, finally a response.' she thought as her smile grew again.

''She...she makes people forget about certain, very important things. And if you do spend a lot time around her, you start turning, hmm, how to call it? Oh yes, soft.'' she almost whispered the last part. She saw him frown at the word.

''I don't feel like I've turned 'soft' as you say it. You might be surprised but your sister is much more stronger that you think.''

'If you'd only knew...' she thought. Her smile remained on her face while she spoke:

''Alright, I'll give you credit for that. But don't you feel like you've forgotten something?''

He frowned, deep in thought. Zayenn let out a small laugh at her small victory.

''Just as I thought.'' she told him before speaking again. '' Tell me, what was the last time you decided to measure your powers with Shen?'' at this his eyes jerked up, his crimson irises glowing with anger. Her smile grew once more.

''As I told you before, my sister does make people forget about certain things. You might not know it, but while you helped her, your power level itself has gone low. I saw you so many times battling with Shen, and I do believe you are the superior one. You just need... A little help.'' she saw him thinking at this. Her smile turned into a cheshire like one. She was winning him, bit by bit.

''And by this you mean?'' he asked her.

''Long ago, before shadow borns were brought to Kinkou, they used to have a leader, the most powerfull from them all. But, the master at that time decided he was too much of a threat so he executed him, and sealed all of his powers into a box. The box is hidden into the order, and the only ones that know it's location are me,Akyo and master, since mother had unfortunately left us.'' she looked cautiously at him.

Zed considered this idea. In truth, it had been way too long since he had battled with Shen. He had wished to start looking for this 'little help' back that day a year ago, but a certain girl had busted up his plans involuntarily. Suddenly Akyo's smiling face popped into his head, as well as a discussion they once had.

_Before Lady Keyan's death, Zed and Akyo were sitting in the clearing, meditating. Suddenly a question he had meant to ask her popped into Zed's mind._

_'Didn't you ever thought about searching for any kind of source that could help you raise your powers?' Zed asked Akyo, as he saw her open her eyes and frown at him._

_'No. Not at all.' she answered honestly. As she watched him in the eye, she knew what he was thinking of._

_'You don't need nothing of those sorts either.' she said, her tone serious. He was a little surprised by her. She was completely serious and she did meant what she had said._

_'How are you so sure of that?' he asked her. Her face remained impassible, as she spoke again:_

_'I don't believe you need anymore power. You are in all honesty the best ninja I've ever seen. The fact that you and Shen are equal in fighting shouldn't darken your mind. You have to be proud to be so strong to face Shen.' she looked down, as slight sadness washed over her face before she spoke again: 'I wasn't able to beat even my sister, although it's supposed were almost alike in what means power and skills. And...' she rose her eyes to meet his, sadness present in them ' If you were to become more powerfull, then you'd leave me, since I'm a weakling.'_

_He couldn't believe her. How could she possibly think that?She was the most amazing person he'd ever met, and he would never, ever leave her. He looked confusedly into her eyes._

_'I'd never leave you.' he said his tone serious. 'How could you even think of that for a moment?'_

_She blushed in embarrassment, and looked away. He just sighed and called her name. She rose her eyes again and looked at him._

_'I'm serious. If it makes you feel better, I promise that I will never leave you. No matter what.'_

_She smiled those beautifull smiles of hers at him and thanked him._

Back into present Zayenn was getting worried and worried. He had been silent for way to long. So she decided to speak again.

''So, do you wish to see it?'' she said, her tone somehow cautious, but her usual charming tone over it.

He looked at her, and had the impassible face he had when he saw her the first time. She swore under her breath.

''No thanks. I don't need any kind of power.'' he said, smirking as he saw her face turn from sly to slight rage.

''You don't know what you're losing. I could show you the greatest power of Ionia itself.'' she said, hoping to catch him in her grasp again. Unfortunately he scoffed at her and then turned to walk away. Her face darkened, and Zayenn was practically fuming.

~(o-o)~

'Today's the day.' Akyo thought to herself. She was standing in her room, looking at herself in the mirror again. She had tied her hair in a pony tail, her usual lateral bangs framing her face. She was wearing a sleeveless shirt, with simple pants and shoes. Her entire attire was black, since she had been asked to wear a black costume. Her training staff was on her bed nearby, and she was just waiting there. In just ten minutes she will have to face her sister, and fight for her mother's title and job. She decided to grab her staff, and head out.

A trial of such sorts, was a rare sight to see. The place the two girls will have to fight was right in the middle of the training grounds. The master itself, along with his helper, a young man with long black hair kept in a ponytail, was standing on one of the sides of the circle, the two girls will use as combat ground. A crowd had gathered around to watch the two girls, honor their mother's memory. The old master, with long white beard, and little hair on his head, was waiting patiently for the two girls to arrive.

Soon enough on his left was standing Zayenn, being dressed just like Akyo. Her hair however, was let loose. Not long after Zayenn's arrival, Akyo made her appearance on the master's right side. Both had their staffs with them. He looked at them, one at the time. They both nodded, and headed into the middle of the circle, mantaining the distance between them. Once they reached the middle, they turned to look each other in the eye, both of their faces impassible, but yet Akyo's face was giving off a little uneasiness.

''Today, the two girls, proud daughters of Lady Keyan, the best Shadow Born Kinkou had ever had, will fight to prove their superiority, and pick the job their mother had left behind.'' the voice of the old master silenced the crowd, gaining everybody's attention. ''The battle will not be one of life and death, and only when one of the two will rise, and the other will fall, it shall be settled who will be the next shadow born.''

Zayenn slightly scowled at Akyo. She remained impassible, but gulped.

''On my count the battle shall start. On three...two...one...'' The master rose one of his hands in the air. Pure silence across the crowd of people. Akyo gripped her staff tighter, while Zayenn was already thinking her first strike. Then the master's hand descended, and it began.

Zayenn ran to Akyo, her staff in her right hand. She striked Akyo's left side, but Akyo blocked it with her own staff. Zayenn quickly retracted her staff, and launched another attack on her sister, this one blocked too. The way the two girls fought left even some of the elders in slight awe. While they had different styles of battle, the two clashed their staffs with grace and elegance, in perfect harmony. However, speed was Zayenn's forte, and it wasn't long before this was taking effect on Akyo.

She was panting hard after blocking another attack. Zayenn also had a ragged breath, but had a better stamina than her sister now. As Akyo held her staff in a defensive manner, Zayenn saw it as her chance. Her sister was going down.

She charged towards her, and Akyo put all of her force into her hands. However, in the blink of an eye Zayenn disappeared. It wasn't long before she saw her coming from above. It was too late unfortunately. The impact almost dislocated Akyo's hands, but she hold strong. However, the staff flew from her hands not far away, but her sister striked her into the abdomen before she could even do anything. With a small scream of pain, she fell to her knees. Zayenn approached her sister, and kicked her in the stomach. With another grunt of pain, Akyo was laying on the cold ground. She was bruises and wounds all over her, and the pain in her hands and abdomen ripped her entire body. She was still holding onto her stomach, before she heard her sister speak:

''Come on! It's that all you can do?!'' she shouted at Akyo, but she was too much in pain to respond. She then pointed the sharp peak of her staff to Akyo's neck, and put little pressure on it. She saw her mother's necklace hanging from Akyo's neck.

''No wonder why even mother pitied you. Did you really believed she gave you her necklace because she believed in you? She had never believed you would defeat me, sister. Never!'' Zayenn shouted again.

Akyo already had tears streaming down her cheeks, not only from her physical pain, but also from emotional one. How could she have been so stupid? Of course her sister was right. She could never beat her, never. On point of giving up, her mother's voice sounded clearly in her head, like she was next to her right now, speaking to her.

'I believe in you Akyo. I always did, and always will.' the sweet voice of her mother ringing in her ears.

''Mother...'' she whispered, before she heard her sister speak again:

''Now, I'm going to claim what it's rightfully mine. My title, and my necklace.'' As soon as she said that, something inside Akyo snapped. She just suddenly was filled with rage and anger, it almost scared her. Her mind was darkening a little but so slowly the darkness became clarity for her. She wont let Zayenn take the necklace away. She wont break her mother's promise. She wont let Zayenn take the last memory of her mother away. She will no longer show weakness to her sister! She will no longer lose to Zayenn.

Before Zayenn could give the final blow, however, she saw Akyo slowly rise on her feet. The elastic band she had used to hold her hair tied had snapped somewhere during the battle, her long hair cascading down her back. Her bangs were covering her face, but from the aura she had, Zayenn understood her sister was angry. And for the first time in her life, she was scared of her little sister. She hold the staff ready to strike, but then so soon, Akyo just disappeared from her sight. She was confused as everybody else. Where on earth was she? As she looked around her, she could see the other staff disappeared as well. Suddenly she felt a presence behind her, and turned just in time to block a powerfull strike. Her sister was standing there, her eyes still not in sight. Akyo retreated with her staff and then striked again, with even more blocked this attack with more effort, and was getting scared by the second. When the two girls distanced again, Akyo waisted no time at all. She dashed for her sister, and then when she was just right in front of her, spinned around, and amplified the force of her strike. Upon contact with the other staff, Zayenn's staff cracked in two, leaving her weaponless. Using the momentum, she spinned again, using her staff to cut Zayenn's balance. Akyo hit the base of her feet, making her sister groan in pain. Once Zayenn was the one sprawled on the ground, Akyo quickly put one foot between Zayenn's legs, and pointed the sharp peak of the staff at her sister's neck. From the ground Zayenn could finally see her sister's eyes, her own green eyes widening. Her usual icy blue irises, were now painted in crimson red, her face in an angry scowl.

While the silence across the battlefield was nerve wracking, ever so slowly, Zayenn could she the red dissipating from Akyo's eyes, as the red was soon replaced with blue. Just as her eyes started to change, her face turned from angry, to confused. It wasn't longer before the master spoke again.

''It is decided!'' the old man said, sounding somewhat relieved and happy.'' The one that shall honor the job of being the next Shadow Born is Akyo!''

As soon as those words left his lips, small claps could be heard from the crowd, and not long all of them were clapping. Akyo looked around with an unbelieving face, letting the staff fall to the ground. She couldn't believe it. She was dreaming wasn't she? But while looking into the crowd she saw a familiar pair of red eyes, with a very annoying but familiar smirk plastered across his face. It was like he was telling her : ''I told you so.''

Soon, she felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned around to see the great master. The old man smiled slightly at her and told her:

''You've won child. Now, you have to come with us.'' she slowly nodded, and followed the master and his helper, back into the order. Opening the door, she followed to the two mans on hallways that weren't familiar to her at all. After many twists, turns and even stairs, it was finally that they reached to a door. The master opened it, and let Akyo enter first.

The room itself had no windows, so it seemed they really were underground. Torches lighted the room, and as she looked on the floor, she could see a stylized circle, with tons of symbols unknown to her sprawled across the room. The circle itself was in another circle and so on, she counted up to five circles. She was still standing in the doorway, but the master and the helper had passed her and closed the door. The master looked kindly at the confused girl and told her:

''Child, you do know that now comes the hard part?'' she rose her head, and looked confusedly at him. ''You will have to be sealed now.'' . Her eyes slightly widening, her mouth shaped in a small ''o'' . The master showed her where she had to stay, which was right in the middle of the smallest circle. She stood on the ground, with her legs beneath her, having her back to the master. He then made one observation that almost sent her face on fire.

''You will have to take down the shirt, child. We will need your shoulder blade uncovered.'' . Even tho for the great master it didn't seemed so much of a deal, Akyo's face was red with embarrassment. Luckily, underneath her back shirt she had a white one, which covered her chest, and her lower back, leaving both of her shoulder blades revealed. The master was ready to begin, but spoke to Akyo:

''Are you ready, Akyo? This will hurt a lot I warn you.'' He received a small but determined nod from the girl.

Then, Akyo heard the master chanting something she could not comprehend. From what she picked up, it seemed a very horrifying lot with a curse. She just waited there in silence, and then she felt the master's hand on her shoulder blade. At first she didn't felt anything, but soon, after a split second, she felt her entire being in the most horrible pain she had ever felt, like all of her bones were broken in the same time. She couldn't help but let out a shrill cry of pain. It maybe lasted for a second, a minute, or an hour. But the pain seemed to last forever. As soon as the great master's hand was away from her shoulder blade, the pain itself started subsiding.

She was panting hard, her palm turned into fists, and she could feel her nails digging into her palm's flesh. Her face in a deep frown, her eyes shutted close. If she went trough this pain when she was little, she was glad this was over. The master looked worriedly at the girl, before speaking :

''Are you feeling alright Akyo?'' she nodded.

''How did it felt?'' he asked, watching the girl open her eyes, obviously still in slight pain.

''Like I was ripped from inside out.'' she answered, her voice strangled by the pain she felt.

~(o-o)~

Zed couldn't help but smirk. She had won that trial. He told her so. He had been worried when he saw her on the ground. But then, when she turned the battle in her favor, his worries faded away and were replaced with pride. He had observed her lost look on the eyes, like she thought she was dreaming, but the look he sent her assured the opposite. She wasn't dreaming, she won!

Soon, he saw the master come next to her, and talk to her, before they started walking for the order. Out of curiosity, Zed followed them at a safe distance. The road they took was unfamiliar even to him, as he had a hard time keeping up. He eventually got a little lost, but found his way. He stood next to the closed door, his back sticked to the wall, his ears sharp. But he couldn't hear much thing, only mumbles and so.

But then, when he really did thought this wasn't what he thought it was, a sharp cry of pain resounded clearly from behind the closed door. The cry itself expressed pure pain, it shook him to the core. He heard that sealing processes were painfull, but that terrified even him. He decided it was for the best he would leave now, so the master wont preach him about 'a bad curiosity' again.

~(o-o)~

Like all other full titled ninjas, Akyo was assigned now to do various kinds of missions. Even if they were easy missions that would take her no longer than three days, as soon as she returned to the order, the master had new assignments for her. That's how she had spent her first two weeks as a shadow born. Nothing much had happened, only now she was dressed differently.

Her hair was still kept in a ponytail as she used to, a sleveless shirt which also covered her neck, along with a pair of black skin tight pants, which had small pockets here and there, but being made out of an elastic material, it gave her plenty of movement freedom; and a pair a grey to black boots. A black mask with red accents was covering the lower half of her face, leaving only her eyes unrevealed. Fingerless grey long leather gloves were covering her arms, while a black cape on the outside, and white on the inside covered most of her body. And the piece of resitance was the slight golden leather belt she was wearing around the waist. In the middle it had a circle, which inside possessed a stylized red ''S'' . As for her weapon, the staff was alike to the one she used to train, but it was slightly longer, and red runes shone on it, every time she attacked.

She just took off her cape, and put her staff away, before she plopped on her bed, letting out a tired sigh. Home sweet home. After two tiring weeks of missions she was finally getting rest at home. But even if her body and brain begged her to get some sleep, she reminded of somebody very important she hadn't saw these past two weeks : Zed . Just as the thought flew in her mind, she rose from her bed, opened the door to her room, and exited her quarters. The first place she started searching was the training grounds. And, surely, Zed was there, along with Shen. When she arrived the two of them were in the middle of a battle. It wasn't long however, before the two of them separated, both panting hard. She bit her lip underneath her mask, as she was sure of the end of the battle : a tie. Zed looked extremely angry, and stormed off in her direction. She was slightly glad that he was coming her direction since she wanted to talk to him.

But before she could even say hi to him, he dashed just past her like she was invisible. She had a hurt look over her face, but he just needed time to cool off. She decided it was for the best to go back to her room and get some sleep. Since it was just morning, she'll talk to him tonight.

Zed walked angrily across the hallways. He had had enough of it. His mind darkened by anger and jealousy, he looked for the person who had offered to help him some time ago. It wasn't long before he saw Zayenn.

She hadn't changed much since the trial. Only the hatred she had towards Akyo grew more. She was leaning her back against a wall, her eyes closed in thought, her face serene. However, when he got into sight, she opened her eyes, and greeted him with those charming smiles of hers.

He was quite sure his presence, and aura told her everything she needed to know, but he still voiced his wish to her:

''Lead me to it.'' he said, his tone dark and dangerous.

Zayenn's smile only grew more, and she motioned to him to follow her with her hand.

~(o-o)~

Akyo slowly opened her eyes, and let out a small yawn as she stretched her body. She had only taken her mask off, and kept the rest, since she really didn't knew when master was going to send her in another mission. Just as she rose from her bed, and stretched her arms above her head, she heard even trough her closed windows a lot of commotion outside. Putting her mask, taking her cape and staff, she strolled out of her room outside, following the noise. It led her on the training grounds.

There was a crowd formed around something that looked like a battle. Akyo started walking towards the crowd, and pushed her way to the middle. Her heart stopped at the sight. Zed and Shen were battling again, but there was something really off with Zed. His attacks were fast and powerfull, Shen couldn't keep up with them. In adition, Zed seemed to disappear and reappear too often. It was like he was melting into the shadows. Her heart frozen at the thought. It couldn't be...

It wasn't long before Shen fell to the ground. He was still finding support in one of his hands, while he wiped blood from the corners of his mouth with the other. Zed's face turned from indifferent to just evil in mere seconds. The smirk on his face showed the sadistic intention of his next attack. She couldn't let that happen.

It was like everything happened in slow motion. Zed started dashing for Shen, when she heard somebody scream. She was screaming. She didn't knew when she started running, but she had to get between them, or Shen was going to die!

''NO! STOP IT!'' she yelled, before she put herself in time between the two. She closed her eyes and waited, her hands stretched on her sides. She felt a presence in front of her, and slowly opened her eyes to see the great master's back.

''Master!'' she found herself say in relief. Zed was a few meters away from them, and then the master turned to look at Akyo.

''Akyo, did you betrayed the order?'' he asked, slight pain in his voice. She was scandalized by this. She would never ever do that.

''No, master, no.I swear on my own life that I kept the secret of the box.'' she said, scared that he might not believe her. The master looked at her and saw the honesty in her eyes, but it wasn't long before the question that hang in the air was answered.

''The little Akyo didn't do anything, not like she had the courage to do so.'' they turned their eyes to look at Zayenn, who was now standing just behind Zed, who seemed extremely quiet.

''Zayenn...'' Youken **(AN: I'm tired calling him master, so just so you know his name is Youken) **said looking at the girl.

''Sister...'' Akyo said, unbelieving. How could she do that? They had promised to their mother!

''Why did you do it child?'' Youken addressed to the girl, slight kindness in his voice.

''Well, he wanted power. Who am I to keep him away from it?'' she said, a sly smile making its way on her lips. Akyo looked at them, pain obvious on her face. She could feel her throat knotting itself. 'Why...?'

Youken sighed, and shook his head. He never had to take such a decision, but it was necessary now. ''It is a pity, but you two have comitted treason against the order. You have failed the promise you did to your mother, and shared the secret of the forbidden art of the shadows. Zed,Zayenn, you are no longer considered ninjas of the order. You are banished from the order.''

Both of them had slight frowns on their face. But turned their back, and left. Akyo could only watch in disbelief, how Zed left the order. This wasn't supposed to happen. Why, why did her sister showed him the location of the box, and why did he accepted to unlock it?! Suddenly, a thought so painfull entered her head. He did not only betrayed the order. He betrayed her. He broke his promise to her.

Youken looked slightly worried at the girl, her head hung, eyes sticked to the ground. He had wanted to take her to his office, and talk her out of this mess, but as soon as he wanted to open his mouth, she ran from the scene, unable to watch it anymore. All she knew it that she ran, she didn't knew where, but she wanted to put as much space as possible between her, and that place.

It wasn't long before she found herself in the clearing. This clearing wasn't the perfect place to be now, but she didn't felt like leaving. While it hurt seeing the place it hold so many dear memories, it was also comforting to be here. Like everything that happened was just a bad dream, and she was going to wake up soon enough.

When she started running, she hadn't realised the crystal clear tears flowing down her cheeks, and into her mask. But as soon as she reached the clearing, her legs gave out, and she fell on her knees. While finding support in one arm, the other covering her mouth, she closed her eyes tightly, but the tears kept flowing. No other sound rather than her breath could be heard.

''How could you... You promised me...'' she said, weeping in silence.

She just stood there, crying in silence, while the moon lighted her small form. It was ironical how she felt alone, but it was like all the forest was watching her in silence. Always the silent crier it seemed.

**AN : Ah~, I just love how this turned out :3 . I'm extremely sorry for not updating earlier, but here's my X-mas gift for you darlings. Remember, please drop a review or two, it really gives me impulse to write ^^ . Until next time have a dancing face ^('o')^**


	9. Chapter 9: The Eye of Twilight

**AN: Hello~! Nice to see you guys! Last chapter had only great reviews, I'm so happy :D! I have been a very lazy bad girl, but I have an excuse! I just found out about 'Sly Cooper : Thieves in Time' and probably spent 3 or 4 days just looking at the gameplay AND also reading a very adictive good fanfiction about Sly Cooper. Ehrm... Now back to this story. I wasn't gonna leave Akyo alone. What kind of writer to do you take me for? Zed is a little out of the picture right now, but he will return shortly! Until then, I was going to get Akyo some new friends, these three special people you have probably heard of already. I had the intention to start with Akali, but two reviews demanded the same thing : more Shen. Well, what don't I do for you guys? Here you have it!**

**Disclaimer : Useless rambling, let's move onwards.**

The Shadows of her memories chapter 8

The elders used to say that : 'Only time can cure a broken heart.' . Akyo soon discovered that it was all a lie. Weeks had passed, months even, she did not knew. But the ache in her soul was just as powerful as it had been that night. Nothing had changed, nothing. The loneliness of her quarters, and the fact she hadn't been smiling ever since, only deepened the gash in her heart.

This time, it wasn't Youken who was sending her onto missions all the time. The next day after the incident, she had already picked an assignment, only to take her mind off of everything. She took mission after mission, just to keep her mind busy. She didn't wanted to start thinking about it. To start asking herself again why they had done it. To not let the despair hugging her heart get the better of her. She knew that this kind of experiences modeled an individ, but this was ridiculous.

She knew she had changed, the way other fellow ninjas looked at her told her so. She knew her back was more rigid, and her head slightly bowed in front, her cold eyes boring deep into the distance. She changed her cape too, and added a hood to cover both of her head and cast a shadow over her eyes. She could remember what the master said the first time he saw her that way.

_'You look just like your mother in her young days!' the old man told her._

Funny how she had never imagined someone say that to her. She hadn't even imagined herself a shadow born, let alone to look just like her mother. But that question annoyed her in a way it shouldn't. Even if Youken had probably reffered at her attire, she started asking herself : 'What do I have in common with mother?' . The physical appearances were completely different. While Akyo had ebony hair, and almost white irises, her mother had the darkest shades of black, and a pair of obsidian orbs to match. She knew that similarities between a child and it's parent were far beyond physical traits, but it bothered her to no end. Zayenn had beautiful black hair, that matched her mother's one. Why didn't she had anything in common with the woman she held closest to her heart? The answer she gave the old man, made him blink.

_She gave a small chuckle, and a sad smile passed her lips, she didn't watched the old man in the eye. She didn't want to see her weak._

_'I do not believe that it's true master. Only if mother had somehow changed the color of both her eyes and hair through the years.' she said still looking down._

_'What a parent has in common with his child is far beyond the realm of physical appearance child.' Youken said, as he saw another sad smile pass her lips._

_'I know...'she said, letting the sentence trail off into silence._

_'Then...?' he inquired the small ninja._

_'Then what do I have in common with mother?' she asked, finally raising her eyes._

_'The kindness you posses was what characterised your mother the best. The seriousness you adopt when it comes to your responsabilities, the amazing stubborness of protecting the ones you believe to be your family, the iron will in your heart. What your mother had gone trough is far worst than other ninjas go here trough childhood. She, just like you, had been marked by the death of her parents. She had vowed to never again let something happen to her family. She had kept her promise, until her last breath.'Youken said, his tone having a slight tinge of sadness._

_'I...' she couldn't help but trail off. The master wasn't a very emotional person himself. Yet when it came to her family, it was like he took off his mask, and let that little emotion visible._

_'I know it's hard for you, to lose your parent at a such young age. That is why I am here, to tutor you Akyo. I had made a promise to Keyan. I promised that whatever happens to her, I shall lead her follower on the right path, serving the balance of the world, making her proud.' he said, taking a break before continuing. 'But there is no need for me to make sure of the latter, for she had always been proud of you. You, no mather wheter you won the trial or not, were still her precious daughter.'_

_She was at a loss of words, her eyes slowly drifting to the floor. Were...Were they so alike in that? They had the same mentality, yet they looked completely different? She had never saw her mother that way, since it was probably when she and Zayenn were born that her mother had to turn into a rather tough sensei, to make sure they both understood completely what lay ahead of them. Her eyes gleamed, a little spark shinning soflty in them, and the aching in her heart stopped, for just a second. The break she had from all this emotional mess she had gone trough was something she desperately needed. Her face was somehow serene for the first time in months, and she felt somehow lighter._

_'Thank you, sensei.' she said to the master. He was slightly taken aback by her calling him 'sensei'._

_'Sensei...?' he asked slight confusion in his voice._

_She rised her eyes again, and the small gleam that shone within them, turned Youken's face into one of consideration. She gave a small smile and then spoke, while closing her eyes and smiling completely._

_'You have a promise to keep, sensei.' _

_The old man's face slightly iluminated, a smile appearing behind his white beard, inwardly chuckling. 'This girl...' he tought._

As she was walking towards Youken's office, to report another succesful mission, Akyo's focus was far away from the present, the memory playing like a movie in her head. Her eyes where looking at the floor unfocused. When her shoulder collided with another, she was brought back from dreamland.

Fortunately she had kept her balance. The last thing she needed was to fall on her face like a fool. Altho a pink-ish hue of embarassment was visible on her cheeks, she turned to her left, an excuse flying form her mouth before she saw with whom she collided with.

''I'm extremely so...'' her sentence was left hanging in the air,as her eyes landed upon the face of the one she had accidentaly bumped into. Snow white hair, and deep crimson eyes, stared at her indiferently. Her eyes widened slightly, as her mouth opened out of reflex before she could think of what she should say.

''Eye of Twilight.'' she said, her eyes still widened. There was a thing Lady Keyan had rather harshly taught her girls. To offer the highest of respect to the triumvirate of the order. It wasn't long before she heard these titles : 'The Eye of Twilight, The Fist of Shadow and The Heart of the Tempest' , but she had never met all of them face to face. At that time, the trial for the title of 'The Fist of Shadow' was ongoing, yet she had never met The Fist of Shadow, neither The Heart of the Tempest.

However, the one she had met was master's son, Shen, who happened to be The Eye of Twilight. They were mere glances and nods of heads, but she had never saw him this close. His face was unmasked, unlike hers, revealing his features. Altho she had just bumped into him, and started at him like a fool, he looked amused by this situation. Widened eyes and pink cheeks were a rather amusing combination, even for him. She looked just like she had seen a ghost of some sorts.

''Shadow Born.'' he said adressing to her by her title, as she did to him, his voice waking her up from some sort of a dream-like state, her face finally turning into a more normal one. It was the first time she got to speak with Shen. But the way she got into this situation didn't pleased her at all. She had intentionaly avoided any kind of contact, other than the one she had with Youken. She didn't knew what to say, and as her mind fumbled for a good enough excuse, it was out before she gave it a second thought.

''I..uh...I-I have to reach Master's office.'' and with that she took off. He watched her leave, and just as she turned the corner, he slowly shook his head, and returned his attention to where he had to go.

He hoped he would get the chance to thank her apropiately for getting between him and Zed some time ago. She had a good heart, that was for sure. Being able to change Zed in such a way amazed him. It was not oblivious for him, the reason that Zed had suddenly turned to his old self. There was a reason the Box of Shadows was kept hidden in the darkest corners of the order. They clouded the mind and the judgement, of whom they came in contact with. Without a prepared mind to hold them under control,the shadows took over the mind of the user, darkening it.

Such a thing, however, it never happened to none of the shadow borns, their natural power to resist the shadows let them think clearly even under their influence. That was the reason every full shadow born was sealed two times in it's life.

As his steps rang in the empty hallways, his mind found another subject to think about. The newly proclaimed shadow born and the two traitors of the order. He had always viewed Zayenn as a smart and calculated girl. She had always shown respect and a rare kindness and patience to everybody around the order. The trial, however, showed another side of the usual calm, strong girl, nobody knew about. Almost nobody, he was sure of that.

The very first time he had seen the two sisters, together with their mother, was long before his trial. For the first time, Lady Keyan was walking down the corridors, with her two daughters by her sides. The one on her right was slightly smaller than the other, her brown hair, slightly passing her shoulders, framing a soft face. A pair of unique icy blue eyes, shone with innocence and slight fear. The other one had dark black hair barely passing her chin, the dark color emphazising her emerald green eyes. Even if no emotion could be read on all of their faces, the fear in the smaller girls eyes, slowly became visible on her posture, her eyes sometimes averting down, avoiding all the curious pair of eyes. The other one was looking straight forward, not hesitating in the slightest, daring anyone to challenge her, even at a such young age.

He saw the blue eyed girl moving her eyes to look at her sister from time to time. Everytime she watched her sister out of the corner of her eyes, her posture returned to one of slight confidence, hesitation gone. There was a bond between the two, a bond that was visible to anyone with a pair of eyes. The older one was protective of her younger sibling, her eyes also moving from time to time to watch her sister, a small smile appearing and then quickly vanishing, watching the young little girl walk with her head up.

But that didn't last long. The next time Lady Keyan was guiding both of her daughters through the order, the situation was entirely different. The little one he had learnt her name was Akyo, had her head slighly bowed, her eyes never leaving the floor. Her face was emotionless, and her moves mechanical. The other one, Zayenn, was walking with the same confidence, but her eyes were definately colder. Her back right, with squared shoulders, she looked directly in front of her, not stealing the slightest glance to her sister.

Intrigued by the sudden change in both of their attitudes, Shen had once had the luck to see the two of them train. All became crystal clear to him. Zayenn definately had the upper hand in the battle, and her taunting didn't helped Akyo at all. Even after the younger girl dropped to her knees, Zayenn grabbed her harshly by her chin making Akyo look directly into her own eyes. The tears were flowing slowly down Akyo's face, as she couldn't watch the cold gaze of her sister. Zayenn said something that never reached Shen's ears, but made Akyo cringe, as her shoulders slumped, defeated. After than, Zayenn let a sweet smile grace her lips, before she let go of her sister's head and left. The poor girl looked relieved and humiliated at the same time. It was beyond Shen's knowledge what made Zayenn so aggresive towards her sister, but it was not his concern.

It did surprised him in a rather pleasant way, when he had saw her talking to Zed like she had no care in the world. A small smile graced her lips, her eyes not looking so dejected and defeated. It was genuine happiness. Zed himself didn't looked bothered by her presence at all, in fact, he looked rather pleased with her company. It was the first time he had saw all the anger and darkness into Zed's eyes dissipate. He believed that she could change him into a better person, help him find his true balance. As days passed, the hope he had in that mather started turning into certainity, but it wasn't long before what he had thought it would happen earlier took place : Zed betrayed the order.

~(o-o)~

Meanwhile...

Akyo fast on her steps, reached Youken's office door faster than she expected. The traces of her earlier embarassment weren't fully gone, as she opened the door, and closed it fast behind her. The old man rised his eyes as soon as he heard the door open, and saw Akyo close it, her eyes glued to the floor. She reached the front of his desk and stopped. Rising her eyes, she looked at the master trying to remember what she was going to say about the mission.

''Well? Have you finished it?'' the old man asked.

''Y-Yes. The mission was completed without any kind of troubles along the way.'' she gave the best response she could get out. The old man looked pleased, and then Akyo expected another assignment.

''W-Well?'' she asked in a rather shy tone. The old man furrowed his brows.

''Well what, child?'' he asked her.

''There is no other mission for me at all?'' she asked, slight desperation in her voice. Youken sighed, shaking his head slowly.

''No Akyo. There is nothing I can send you on right now. And as a matter of fact, you have been going on a lot of mission lately. How about you get some rest?'' he asked, looking at her. She was tensed, her eyes slightly widened, and about to protest. But going with her better judgement, she closed her mouth, and lowered her eyes in defeat.

''Okay...'' she said. Exhaustion was now catching up to her, and Master's suggestion was becoming more and more likable. With a bow from her waist, she turned around and exited Youken's office, heading directly to her quarters. A goodnight sleep was everything she needed, and tomorow Master will probably find her something to do. Opening the door to her quarters and closing it behind her. Akyo streched her arms above her head, and arched her back, hearing a few pops. After, she felt a little better, with all the tension gone from her muscles. First stop was bathroom. A good shower would calm the rest of her muscles, and will lul her easily to sleep.

After the shower, putting her old clothes into a basket,she changed into something more comfortable. A simple blue shirt, with a pair of white pants and white socks made her sleep attire. Her hair was lowered, having it also washed and dried, few stripes of her hair still wet. Opening the door to her room, she saw the wooden staff laid on her bed, the red runes giving a soft glow.

There had been a lot of sharp weapons coming in contact with it : swords, blades, knives, shurikens, everything, and yet the staff had no dent in it whatsoever. More to it, to his owner's will it could cut his leght or grow longer. She always had it short, and kept it in a holster on her lower back. She moved it off her bed, and onto the table next to it, as she raised the white blanket on her bed. Getting on the bed and putting the blanked over her body, she slowly closed her eyes. Moving trough darkness was something she knew to do as a child. She could just plainly see trough the darkness and the shadows. Nothing could hide in the dark from her. Ever so slowly, sleep finally carried her away, and thanked to the exhaustion no dreams took place that night.

When she woke up, the sun was shining brightly, sending warm rays trough her window. As she streched her arms above her head, just to shake the sleep out of her, she removed the warm blanked from her body, setting her feet on the floor. Doing her morning ritual, washing her teeth, brushing her hair and so on, in a mere 20 minutes she was dressed and ready to roll . But as her stomach growled, reminding her that he needed some attention too, she opened the door to her quarters and went straight to the cafeteria.

After a small breakfast, her first stop was Master's office. She just had to do something, anything. And strangely, after days of complete exhaustion, one goodnight sleep could do wonders. She slowly opened the door, and saw Youken sitting in his usual place. His eyes rised to meet hers as she closed the door behind her.

''Such a morning person, are we?'' the old man asked, and felt little relief when he saw her smile, her face unmasked.

''I'm feeling a lot better, sensei. Is there anything else I can do?'' she asked. He looked trough his papers and scrolls on his desk, but after a five minutes search he just shook his head.

''I'm afraid not.''

''Oh...'' she said a little sadened.

Youken sighed and spoke.''Akyo, I know that you're going trough a rather sensitive period, but working yourself to exhaustion wont help. Why don't you find something else to help you clear you mind?'' to this her eyes slightly gleamed, an idea forming behind the blue irises. She let a small smile pass her lips before she spoke to the Master.

''I will, sensei.'' she said as she turned for the door. After closing it behind her, she knew exactly what to do to help her pass her time.

Opening the doors of the large order, she stepped outside, and went for the training grounds. Since it was still morning, it was empty but her destination was beyond the training grounds, into the woods. Upon reaching the clearing, she cringed a little. She hadn't been here since the 'incident'. But she was no longer going to be a coward, fight her stupid fears, and let her mind rest in meditation into this serene place.

Her favorite meditation spot was at the shadow of a big oak tree. She didn't knew why but it gave off an aura of comfort, and she really needed that. After she sat on the ground, her back to the tree, she closed her eyes and took slow inhales, and let out even slower exhales. She was slowly dissconecting herself from the world, bringing the silence and the peace her mind and soul really needed at this point. But a presence right in front of her, stopped her form doing so, at the brink of dissconecting.

Opening her eyes and looking up, she was met with a pair of crimson eyes and snow white hair. Just like the other time she met him, Akyo's eyes widened slightly, beeing taken by surprise and then shot up to her feet.

''E-Eye of Twilight!'' she smacked herself over the face inwardly. Why in the name of the heavens was she stammering like a five year old caught red handed? She saw him let out what it sounded like a small chuckle and he shook his head. Then he turned his atention to her and spoke.

''I have a name, you know?'' he said, slightly amused by her. She frowned a little, before her features enlightened. She took a deep breath and steadied her voice.

''Shen.'' she said plainly. ''With what can I help you?'' she asked, rather pleased with the way it went out. Atleast she wasn't stammering anymore.

''I wondered if I could join you in meditation. I had found this place not long ago, and it is a rather nice place for such a thing.'' he said his tone not giving off any kind of emotion.

''S-Sure.'' she said unsure of herself.

He then went to her right and sat down on the grass, taking the same position she had before. Following his example, she too sat down, and crossed her legs, letting herself be surrounded by the complete darkness of her mind. She couldn't however, and she had no idea why. Peeking at Shen form the corner of her eyes, she saw him unmoving, face blank.

She gave up, and completely opened her eyes, looking at the scene in front of her. So many memories this simple clearing hold. She looked saddened at the place, remembering everything, since the very day she met him, until the night she had almost choked on her own tears. Her heart never felt any lighter since that night. She could take her mind off everything just fine, but her heart never will. Suddenly she was woken up from her memories by a voice on her right.

''Something bothers you.'' she turned her eyes and looked at Shen. Looking down on the ground, hesitating to speak, Shen saw it, and spoke again. ''Keeping it to yourself will only make it worst.'' at this she rised her eyes to look at him, and even if her face was indiferent, her eyes showed great sadness.

''I...'' she tried to get words out of her mouth, but simply failed. She just didn't had the courage to open her heart, scared that it will start bleeding again. She tought hard, and shouted at herself inside her mind to spill it already, but no words came. Lost in her thoughts she didn't realised her mouth opened and her heart spoke instead of her brain.

''I feel guilty.'' as soon as she said that, one hand jerked up to cover her mouth.

Shen rised one eyebrow.

''Guilty?'' he looked at her, while her hand still covered her mouth. She thought about what she had said, and her confusion towards the reason her heart felt so hard cleared. She answered his question, letting her hand fall in her lap.

''Yes.'' she looked at him and saw he made no movement whatsoever to question her futherly. So, she started explaining herself.

''I feel guilty that both my sister and Zed had been banished from the order.'' she took a small breath and then continued. ''I don't know why my sister had broke the promise, and revealed the box, but I feel it has something to do with me...'' she said letting her eyes drop on the ground.

''And...I feel guilty than I wasn't able to keep Zed away from it.'' she almost whispered the last part, taking in a deep breath. Shen saw that she was going to speak to further, and decided to ask her again.

''Why do you feel it's your fault that both of them had betrayed the order? In truth, the reasons behind Zayenn's betrayal are unknown, but Zed's ones are clear, and it doesn't seem to have any conection towards you.'' Shen said looing at her, waiting for a response.

She looked in the distance before opening her mouth again. ''I thought I could change him, I thought I could show him that his search for power was irrational, and that there was no reason to do it. I thought...'' she said searching for the perfect words.'' I thought I could help him find his true balance.''

''You were his balance.'' Shen simply said, watching her turn her eyes to look at him surprised. He then continued. ''You did managed to change him, offering your friendship. But when you were gone, doing your official bussines, he let himself be swallowed by the dark emotions he had and gave in the temptation to search the box.'' he paused looking at her. She looked slightly confused, but she was touched by these words. 'I was his balance...?!' she thought.

Shen continued. ''You are not, in anybody's eyes guilty of the events that had happened. On the contrary, I admire you for changing Zed, even if it didn't last long. You managed to accomplish what me and my father could not.''

Akyo was yet again at a loss of words. Her heart was feeling lighter suddenly. As she let her eyes wonder across thesoft grass, her mind slowly processed and understood the words Shen told her. After a long rather comforting silence, she raised her eyes and looked at Shen. A small smile graced her features before she spoke.

''Thank you, Shen.'' she said looking into his eyes, smilling brightly than never.

He chuckled and shook his head. '' No need to.'' he said, before he closed his eyes and returned to his meditation pose.

Soon to follow, Akyo too closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath, and letting out a long sigh. With a lighter heart, it was easier for her to finally meditate.

**AN : Reviewing is always appreciated, my apologies again, and I love you guys :3! Until next time, if I still get to open my laptop~**


	10. Chapter 10: Healing Old Wounds

**AN : Long AN I'll put at the bottom of the fanfic, so I wont waste your time with my stupid ramble.**

**Disclaimer : I own what LoL doesn't! :D**

The Shadows of her memories chapter 9

At the shelter of a dark forest, somewhere into a clearing, a makeshift camp could be seen, only three persons gathered around a fire, laughing and speaking rather loudly, the smeel of alcohol free into the air. The three men enjoyed themselves, as they just had robbed a small travelling cargo, the fourth this week. Unknown to the three happy men, that they just had provisions for another few days, and more gold to spend,a dark figure watched within the shelter of the shadows, the sun already gone, it's last rays barely giving anymore light to the sky.

As the moon slowly but surely made it's way onto the now starry sky, the three men had no worry in the world. They kept ambushing a small travelling road just nearby for a few weeks, and they had never been caught. They could care less who was on the road, as long as it had something valuable, they would get it. But because of the newly procured alcohol, that was vanishing faster than a naked eye could see, they did not heard, nor like they could see, the pair of icy blue eyes, looking at them from the branch of a tree.

In a crouched position, observing the three thieves cheering their newly very well pulled heist, Akyo was waiting for the right moment to dispatch all of them. Killing people was a part of her job, that was for sure. These guys were killing innocent merchants just because they were too lazy to get a job. It wasn't a mission to remove a threat to the balance of the world, rather it was a plea for help from two villages, using the road trough this forest as a trading one. She was quick to answer this call, and night time assasinations were her best domain.

She could've easily got all of them by now, as drunk as they were, they would react too slow to even touch her. But better be safe than sorry. She would just wait for the perfect oportunity, for all of them to fall asleep, or...

One of the men rised to his feet, and said something to his coleagues that didn't reached her ears. He started walking towards the woods. Underneath her mask, Akyo smirked. Funny how things work out sometimes?

The man, having to find his balance by placing his hands on the trunks of some trees, was looking for a bush to take care of a job, and then return to the celebrations. As his blurry vision fell on a rather tall bush, he could have sworn he saw a shadow moving, it looked like a kid with cape.

''Who's there?'' his said, in a rather slurry tone. There was only silence around the place. He was just probably having visions. Being drunk in a dark forest wasn't the best scenario, so he should just hurry up and meet with the other two guys.

Once he found a rather comfortable place into the bush, before he could even start however, he felt a presence behind him. Turning around, he only saw darkness. Scratching his head, while trying to make something out of the shadows, he did not see the crouched form just above his head on the branch of a tree.

Before he could even realise what was happening, Akyo descended with full force onto the man. Even if she was a lot shorter than the guy, she clasped her hands, and the momentum of the fall brought much more force into the strike meant for his head. Before he could even get to his feet however, Akyo grabbed his head and snapped it to the side, killing him instantly. She slowly put his body on the ground, hiding it in the bush. She tried not to gag at the horrible stench of acohol. After she took one last look to make sure he was well hidden, she did the math in her mind. One down, two to go.

His drinking friends observed his absence. Looking in the direction he had left just a few minutes ago, one of the remaining men asked loudly the other.

''Yo, Joe. Why is taking Steve so long?'' he asked, slightly dizzy from the drinks. The other just looked boredly at him and replied, not the slightest concern in his voice:

''How would I know? He's just probably fallen asleep or anythin'...'' the one called Joe said, looking back at the fire, sleep creeping into his eyes.

''I'll go get 'im.'' the other said, rising to his feet, taking a few seconds to regain his balance, and then took off into the woods.

The other just returned to gulping down the remaining of his drink, letting the silence surround him completely. Only the slight cracks of the fire breaking the comfortable night. However just as he was halfway done with his drink, a scream resounded trough the forest, just from where his friends had both disappeared. He tried not to spit his drink.

''Steve? Jake?'' he yelled for both of the men's names but silence only greeted him. Now he was getting worried. Putting down his unfinished drink, and picking up his 'pirate' looking sword, he slowly started to advance towards the forest. For a second, even if his mind was in a dizzy state, he heard somebody running behind him. Turning around fast, and letting a small groan from the rapid action he looked around, only to see nothing.

He grumbled under his breath and looked around him, he was sure he was watched. He could feel it. But whoever wanted to get at him, was going to fail. He didn't had plans on dying any time soon. As he was trying to focus his senses, he heard running behind him again, as the person was going to attack him from the back. He instantly turned around and parried a big runinc staff with his sword. He looked at his attacker and couldn't believe his eyes.

A merely thirteen or maybe even fourteen year old girl was standing in front of him, her cold eyes boring deep into his soul. Her fast reflexes retracted her staff, striking at the man again, but he blocked it. However, she quickly disarmed him, by pivoting around and hitting his hand with her staff. The sword flyed from the man's hand a good distance away, and before he could even understand what was going on he felt a slight pain in his chest.

He gazed down at his chest, and saw her staff going right trough his heart. He looked in her eyes, confushed and scandalized by the situation. Deciding on ending this fast, Akyo pulled the staff from the guys chest, retracted a foot away from him, twirled it in her fingers, and with a small cry of battle, she hit his head heard. The power of the strike sent the man down, never coming back up again.

Silence surrounded the scenery again, as Akyo let out a small sigh. Not even looking at her weapon, the staff shortened, and she crouched down to wipe the blood from it on the man's clothes. After she put it in the holster on her lower back, and began looking around the camp. Surely, everything they've stolen was there, hidden in some of the tents, but also gathered in a pile in one of them. She started walking away from the men's camp. Tommorow she would bring both of the village's elders, who had her called for this job, to make their way with the stollen treasures.

~(o-o)~

As the sun rised on the sky, bringing it's warm light upon a small vilage located in one of Ionia's many forests, kids had already joined in the middle of the village, and started wreacking small havoc, cries of joy and shouts of glee resounding all over.

A little girl observed in awe, as two boys who looked slight older than her, were locked in an epic battle with their wooden sticks. The two parried and attacked the other with as much grace as a seven years old could muster. They were so into this game that neither of them saw the dark hooded figure walking towards them. As a blonde haired boy used his stick to lunge at his oponent, the other one, a black haired one, tried to dodge it, but lost his balance while stepping back, and fell on the legs of a certain person. Groaning in pain, and using one of his hands to rub the spot where his head hit the other person, he slowly opened his eyes to look at his friends and saw them paralised in fear. His brows furrowing in confusion he spoke to them:

''Hey, what going on? You look like you saw a ghost or something.'' he said, before he rised his eyes to look at who he had hit. His eyes slowly widening in surprise, he imediately scrambled away from the person like she was a monster of some sorts. She wasn't, but she was indeed someone to be scared of.

Akyo looked at the little kids, showing no emotion whatsoever. She saw they were scared out of their wits, and let out an inward sigh. The Kinkou surely had a great reputation about showing no mercy. As she looked at the little boy, who was close to passing out, she slowly started aproacing him.

The boy closed his eyes, and waited. Waited for anything to happen. Yet, nothing did. Slowly opening his eyes, he saw that the hooded figure had bent down and reached o hand to help him up. Slowly, he took her hand, and she quickly pulled him off the ground.

''There you go little guy.'' he heard her say, and couldn't believe his ears. Her voice was so sweet and kind, it didn't seemed to belong to a Kinkou ninja. Not long after he was up from the ground he heard a voice call his name.

''Younen!'' he turned around, only to see his big brother call him. They looked alike, with black hair and blue eyes.

''Big bro!'' he said, looking at his brother's slightly angered face.

''Younen!'' he said again. ''What you did wasn't polite at all! You should've apologized to the young lady!'' he said, and the little boy called Younen dropped his eyes to the ground in shame. Then, both boys heard a small gigle, and their attention turned to the girl in fron of them. Akyo took the mask away from her face, revealing her small nose, and soft rosy lips. She smiled at the older boy who seemed around her age.

''There is no need for him to apologize. He did nothing wrong.'' she said, a soft smile gracing her features, while gazing into the older boy's eyes. He suddenly felt like the temperature went up a lot, as his heart skipped a beat.

''Um... He still should've atleast said anything.'' he said lamely. He was at a loss of words with the new girl in front of him offering the most genuine and beautiful smiles he had ever saw. Taking in a deep breath, he tried to calm his racing heart and spoke again, extending an arm to her.

''My name is Ryo. What's yours?'' she reached for his hand, her slender digits wrapping around his, making his heart go on a race again. She then replied slightly amused.

''Akyo. Nice to meet you Ryo.'' she said before turning her eyes on the young one. ''And let me guess this is your younger bother, Younen?'' she asked the little guy, while she let go of Ryo's hand.

''Yes, he's Younen.'' Ryo said, motioning to his younger brother. Akyo crouched os she would be on the same eye level with the boy before smiling to him.

''Nice to meet you Younen.'' she said extending a hand to him. The boy shyly took hers and shook it slowly. Their meeting however, was cut short when an elderly voice was heard behind Ryo.

''Lady Akyo.'' she raised to her feet, and looked at the village's elder. She nodded, and then answered the old man.

''Yes, elder. The mission went without a hitch. The three thieves who kept hijacking your merchants are 'resting' in a makeshift camp inside the forest, one hundred metters away from the road, in the west, usually where you would find your merchants killed. All of the stolen treasures are there.''

''Thank you, Lady Akyo. We should forever be grateful to you for helping us.'' she slightly cringed at the man calling her 'Lady' . It wasn't that she didn't liked being called a lady, but it was remembering her too much of her mother.

''No need to, elder. I shall be on my way then. Bye Ryo, Younen. Hope to meet you guys sometime.'' she said, while waving slightly at them. Putting her mask back on her face, she started walking back towards the forest. Just as she let herself be swallowed by the shadows of the forest, she was out of sight. Ryo stood dumbstruck, looking where she had just dissapeared. The boy realised the small blush spread across his face was because of her. He had never met such a girl, so kind and sweet even to strangers, the warmth she radiated, warmer than the sun itself. And those beautiful icy blue eyes...

~(o-o)~

Just as she opened the doors of the order, Akyo could feel something was slightly off. It was way too quiet. Her footsteps bouncing off the walls of the hallways, she made her way to Master's office, to report her finished mission. As she reached the door, she knocked, and then heard to confirmation to come in. Opening the door she saw Youken standing in his usual spot behind his desk, looking over mountains of papers and scrolls. As she closed the door, the old master raised his eyes to look at her. He let a small smile make it's way on his lips, behind his beard.

''So, how did it went?'' he asked her and saw her scoff.

''Pretty well. I must say I'm glad you sent me on this sensei. Those guys really deserved it.'' she said, annoyance obvious in the voice.

''Well, well. No need to get yourself worked up. I knew this should be a piece of cake for you Akyo, and I'm glad everything returned to normal.'' he said and saw she was staring in the distance. The old master's intuition picked up she hid something.

''Anything else special happened?'' he asked her, looking rather disinterested in his papers, but observing her sudden come back from dream land and a pink-ish hue, barely visble spreand on her cheeks.

''W-well...'' she said trailing off. How did the master knew anything ELSE happened? She just had randomly met a really cute guy, who seemed to instantly like her. Was it that bad?

''Hm?'' the old man asked her, the sly smile behind his beard unvisible. He smelled that something or rather someone happened.

''Nothing of a great importance sensei. May I return now?'' she asked politely, trying to push back her blush of embarassment. The old man chuckled inwardly and smiled softly, nodding to her. Bowing from her waist to the Master, she then opened the door and exited the office. She let out a relieved sigh as she started walking towards the doors of the order. Why she felt so embarassed out of the blue, she did not knew. She had to admit, Ryo was really cute. Black hair and blue eyes made a really nice combination. Together with his polite and soft way of acting, she tagged him as adorable from first sight.

She watched how flushed and embarassed he suddenly got when she removed her mask. She just really wanted to show him that she hold no grudge against his little brother and calm the spirits. But she had to admit, her heart softly skipped a beat when she shook his hand. Suddenly she heard something clatter behind her, before settling down on the ground. Confused, she turned around and picked whatever had fallen. As if on cue, her heart ached badly, and she had to hold back her tears upon gazing at the obejct she had just picked. The good luck charm Zed had gaven her on her birthday was laying in her palm. She kept it on her belt, where ever she went. It was like keeping the good memories, and giving her hope that one day he'll return, and maybe they will work things out with the order. She tenderly gazed at the object, her other hand coming to softly move across the edge of the charm. The only reason it hurt so bad remembering about him it was that she still loved him.

Putting the charm back on it's place, on her belt, Akyo opened the doors of the order and walked across the training grounds. However, that eerie silence was back, and it picked at her nerves. She stopped and watched her surroudings. Nothing moved, only the breeze of the wind breaking the long silence. She closed her eyes, and let the world take form between her closed lids. This way she could feel who ever was hiding better, and maybe see who wanted to mess with her.

Something moved fast trough the air, and in one swift motion, she grabbed her staff from her back, making it take it's usual long form to block an incoming shuriken. It all happened in a few seconds, she even surprised herself. She looked in the direction the shuriken came, but saw nobody. Surely, she heard the sound of something moving fast trough the air, and jumped a few feet back, as in the place where she was standing a few seconds ago, five shurikens stucked to the ground.

She glared in front of her watching trough the darkness of the shadows. Whoever attacked her, didn't knew who they messed themselves with. Suddenly, she felt a presence behind her, and turned around just in time to block another shuriken. This time her attacker had a face, a masked one. A yordle dressed in a purple suit, barely half her height stood there, watching her in the eyes. She didn't knew who he was, but if he wanted a fight, fine by her. She was going to give him a fight.

Before she could attack him, he dissapeared, lightning surrounding his body, as he ran away from her, his shurkines not giving her a break. She jumped, and used her staff to block all of them, even if a few scratched her arms and legs. Annoyed by his unseemingly never ending energy, fueling his fast steps, she had had enough. Hiding behind one of the training dummies, she waited for her enemy just to come closer. He couldn't hit her there, so he either had to come to inspect or change his direction of attack. Both were good situations for her.

The yordle stopped and looked carefully at the dummy she hid behind. Slowly, he started walking towards it, his right hand already having four shurikens ready, if she tried anything. He could hear his heart pumping in his ears as he stepped closer and closer to the dummy. Taking in a deep breath he looked behind it to find... nothing!

Confused he walked behind the dummy, watching around where she could have dissapeared. He didn't observed however, that his own shadow started to grow, coming from 2D in 3D, a hooded figure forming from the pool of darkness. His senses alarmed him immediately but it was too late! Putting one of her feet behind his own, and using her staff to push him forward, the yordle fell flat on his back, the shurkines flying out of his hand. Akyo gave her staff a little twirl before she pointed a sharp peak at the yordle. He just looked at her with big eyes, and then sighed while shaking his head amusedly. Akyo stared at him confused.

''Well, Shen surely was right. You know your stuff.'' she heard his rather childish voice. She still looked at him confused, asking him for more answers. He saw her face and then spoke again.

''Maybe if you stop pointing that at me, I'll explain you everything?'' he asked while pointing a finger at the sharp peak of her staff. Letting out an embarassed 'oh', shortening her staff and putting it back in her holster, she reached for the yordle's streched hand and helped him up. He slowly dusted off his clothes, and then reached another hand to her.

''I'm Kennen, nice to meet you.'' he said, while she reached for his hand, and shook it.

''Akyo.'' she said simply, waiting for the yordle to explain himself. Instead, he just resumed on looking boredly at her, like waiting for her to explain herself or something. She sweat dropped and spoke to the yordle.

''Might as well tell me why in the heavens were you so keen on hitting me with one of your shurikens?'' she asked while crossing her arms across her chest.

''Oh, right! Well, everybody is gone on missions lately, and I'm practically bored. I saw you with Shen and asked him about you, and he told me you are quite a ninja.'' he explained and waited for her to pick everything up. Akyo slightly narrowed her gaze and said.

''You almost got me slashed by those things just because you were bored?'' she asked, anger and annoyance obvious in her tone. The little yordle held his paws up defensively and said.

''They were never meant to actually hurt you. But this I'm impressed you managed to keep your eyes on me so long.'' she just watched him and sighed.

''Well, I must admit, you surely are extremely fast. I saw even lightnings around you when you ran. It's something connected to your powers or...?'' she asked.

He chuckled before answering her. ''I'm not named The Heart of the Tempest for nothing.'' and Akyo gawked at him. This little, attention deficit, hyperactive yordle was THE Heart of THE Tempest?! Her mother had rold her the triumvirate of the order consisted of responsable, serious people. This had to be wrong.

While she tried finding reasons to back up her claim, she did not observed the yordle picking up her good luck charm from the ground, which had fallen yet again. He hold it between his eyes, trying to inspect it, truning it on all sides before voicing his confusion.

''What's this?'' he asked, and she turned to see him holding her charm in his hands. She tried snatching it away from him, but he just dodged it.

''H-hey that's personal! Give it back!'' she told him but yordle smirked behind his mask.

''Maybe...'' he said while looking at her.

''What do you mean by maybe?'' she huffed in annoyance, the ache in her heart regarding the object long forgotten.

''I'll give it back to you only if you catch me!'' he said taking off towards the order. Akyo's faces promised bloodshed upon capturing the yordle.

''Oh, you mangy, little...Get back here!'' she yelled behind him, dashing after the yordle. He merely laughed and started running even faster, as she trailed behind him, keen on making him suffer for running away with her charm.

But still, she liked this yordle none the less. He might have annoyed her, that was for sure, but he was what she exactly needed to help her go trough her really twisted life. He might be small, fast and really annoying, but there's no fun without having a friend with his head in the clouds, isn't there?

**AN : Yay! Another chapter! This one might have mistakes (tons), hence it's almost 10 p.m and up since 4 a.m. . I'm glad I've got this one done today, I started writting it yesterday. SO... Another one coming off my list of : Akyo's next friends, which means only one sexy shadow ninja remains to meet her. Now after the good news come bad news. In Romania, our school's semester plans are different from toher countries. We do get winter holiday like everybody else, but after it we have three more weeks from the first semester, after than comes a small holiday. This week as wekk as the next week, I'm having my Chemistry and Math final, which means shit's gonna happen. Also, my laptop it's giving off signs that my video card might go down any moment.**

**Letting those thoughts aside, I really wish to thank you guys. I've hit over 2k of views on this story, which means the world to me. Also 22 reviews at 9 chapters really, really give me motivation to write. It means you guys are actually enjoying this 'thing' I'm writing, so I keep pushing forward my stupid Writer's Block, and post chapters as frequently as I can. Also, because I have no plans on leaving this story end up in the fall of the Kinkou Order, a sequel it's on it's way! Another yay! This story is close to it's end I'm warning you. Prob three or four chapters away! :(**

**But as I said, I have a sequel planned out, all I need is to finish this, and wrap it up with a bow. But it's a long time until then. All I want you guys to know it's than, whoever you are, reviewing this or not, only the fact that you're reading this means a lot to me. So thank you, to whoever you are. Stay cool guys! :3**

**Until next time~**


	11. Chapter 11: A new sister

**AN : New chapter! Yay~! Really glad to see you guys again. I've hit 2.5k views on this. You're amazing! One more good news : Zed is coming back next chapter. Wooo, wonder what will happen? Also, warning. Tons of feels at the end of this chapter. We get to see bonding between two deadly and sexy ninjas of the order, so be prepared. Also, just so you know, almost two years have passed since Akyo's trial! Dun! I had so much fun tiping this, so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer : Dilly-dally. Come on,go on!**

The Shadows of her memories chapter 10

The sun was shining brightly, the cerulean blue sky, with puffy white clouds here and there, brought peace and calm to the ground below. The Kinkou Order stood proud, surrounded by the seemengly never ending forest. The forest itself was quiet, only the slight chirping of the birds, or the huffed sound of small paws running fast across the ground breaking the silence. The wind blew sofly, moving the grass into a hypnotising dance. It seemed like the perfect day scenario. However...

Somewhere hidden within the forest, there was a small clearing. Soft green grass covered the ground, while in the middle there was dirt covering the ground, as well as two logs on each side of the circular form. Just as you enter the clearing it's impossible to not notice the big oak tree standing proudly in one side of the clearing. And today, two figures stood in front of it, at the shelter of it's shadow. One young girl, looking to be around fourteen of fifteen, dressed in black, had her legs crossed and her hands joined, standing motionless with her eyes closed. The other figure however, didn't seemed to be so peaceful. Dressed in a purple suit, and looking around nine or ten years old, he kept shifting his weight, his brows furrowing once in a while. After a few minutes, he talked to his companion.

''Tell me, what is this called again?'' Kennen almost whined, bored out of his wits. Akyo slowly opened her eyes, and kept her cool. This yordle was annoying her more than she showed sometimes.

''It's called meditation, Kennen. It helps you gain patience, and your focus will be better too.'' she answered in a flat tone, looking forward. The yordle made a face a child would have if he was obliged to do something they despised. Akyo merely let out one soft sigh.

''This is boring.'' he said in a dejected tone, his ears flattening. He too let out a sigh before speaking again.

''How do you do this? I mean, you don't get bored?! C'mon, I can see now what you and Shen have in common.'' he almost muttered the last part. Akyo arched an eyebrow at the yordle.

''Well Kennen, Shen and I seem to have something you're surely missing. It's called patience. Ever heard of it?'' she emphasised the word 'patience' while looking at the yordle, her eyes slightly narrowing. Kennen let out a dejected puff of air, and seemed close to tears out of boredom. Akyo just rolled her eyes, and spoke.

''Alright, it seems this isn't your type of stuff. So, what would get you to stop sighing like a little kid obliged to eat vegetables?'' she said, and regretted asking him that question. He instantly turned to face her, and she could see in his big eyes a hopeful glint. She herself let her eyes slowly widen.

'For the love of...' she tought.

''Well, there is one thing...'' he said, and Akyo's eyes widened more ( if that's even possible ), before she started shaking her head rapidly.

''NO! I'm not going to chase you around the order AGAIN.'' she said, watching as the yordle simply looked at her like she was the one acting childish.

''I didn't meant that, altho I kind of miss you trying to catch me.'' he said, his eyes dreamingly remembering that day. Akyo's eyes narrowed again, and glazed holes in the side of the yordle's face.

''Then what?'' she asked, the anger and annoyance in her tone gone. She was a pro after all.

''Training, duhh?'' he said like it was the most obvious thing in the entire world. ''I really, really miss training with you. You're like, the only one who can keep their eyes on me more than two seconds when I'm in my lightning form.'' he explained to her, and she only sent deadpanned look in her eyes at him.

''Really? Training?'' she sighed and then rised to her feet. ''Since it seems I can't make you meditate, I'll have to fight you to keep you from running all around this place.'' Kennen immediately followed, and as they made their way out of the clearing, and just as they reached the training grounds, a tall man, looking close to his twenties approaced them.

''Lady Akyo?'' the man asked in a flat tone.

''Yes?'' she asked in a cautious tone. This can't be good.

''Please follow me.'' the man said, and then turned around. Akyo and Kennen exchanged looks, but she followed the man none the less. He guided her trough the order, on a very familiar path. When they stopped she was sure where they were : Master's Office. He stepped aside and motioned her to go in. Opening the door, Akyo looked in front of her, and saw Youken sitting in his usual place, but this time they weren't alone.

A tall, beautiful if she might add, around her age looking girl was standing on the desk's left side. She had long black hair kept up in a ponytail, and green eyes. Her features were covered by a green mask, just like the rest of her rather revealing suit. The two girls made eye contact, and instead of feeling her usual uneasiness, whenever she met somebody new, when she gazed into the other girl's eyes she felt... calm. Like they knew eachother for a lifetime, and yet this was the first time she ever saw the girl. And she could say she felt the same.

She stepped next to her, and heard the door close behind them. The master observed the two girls taking eachother's presence. The silence around them wasn't awkward as he expected. Yet it felt like the two girls were exchanging information trough their eyes, rather than their mouths.

''You can leave now.'' he said to the man, who bowed and left the office. He watched the girls for a few more minutes before clearing his troath and getting both's attention.

''So let me guess the presentations had yet to be made.'' he said, while watching the girls in the eyes one at the time. ''However, there is enough time for those. Do you know why I have called you here girls?''

''Either we have a mission to accomplish, either we are in trouble.'' Akyo heard the girl say, her tone smooth yet firm.

''I do hope it's the first one.'' Akyo completed the other girl, with a small amused smile behind her mask. She swore she heard an amused 'hmph' from the other girl.

The old man slowly shook his head before speaking again. ''Sometimes I do forget to whom I'm speaking with.'' he said watching with slight raised eyebrows at the girls, before speakign again. ''In truth yes, I have called both of you to send you on a 'job' to do. You're the most capable ninjas I have disponible now.''

''What are we required to do sensei?'' Akyo asked, and saw from the corner of her eye the other girl arching an eyebrow.

''The job itself is simple, yet to make sure of our success I decided to send two of my most stealthed ninjas. Bilgewater pirates are wreacking havoc upon an Ionian port, too far away from civilitation. The man who had reported this incident said that this had been going on for almost two weeks, too much in my opinion. Your job is simple, make sure those pirates leave the port.''

''Dead or alive?'' the other girl asked. The man fixated both of them with a cold stare.

''If they agree to leave, altho I don't believe they will, let them alive, but if they don't...''

''If they're smart enough they'll ran for their lives, if not they'll die.'' Akyo simply said. She wasn't okay with killing people, guilty or not. But she was required to do so. The Kinkou's job was to maintain the balance trough the world with all the necessary means. The ones foolish enough to prove themselves as a threat, dissappeared quickly from the view.

The master nodded his head, and then handed Akyo a scroll. Opening it in such a way both she and the other girl could see, the scroll contained the location of the port, the ones implicated, and also a picture of the man they WILL have to take down. The captain, who anchored his ship on the port. He was in all means of the word ugly. He had messy brown bangs, a scar going down his face, across his right eye down to his cheek. He looked around his fourties, and didn't even bothered to shave a short brown beard which only brought more attention to his face. Gladly his mouth was closed.

Akyo glanced at the other girl and she nodded, pointing they were ready to leave. The journey to the port wouldn't take more than a half day of walking. Running or in Akyo's case, moving trough the shadows, would halven the time. Rolling the scroll back, and handing it to the master, the both girls bowed, before turning to leave. Akyo opened the door and let the other girl pass, before she exited and closed the door behind her.

She had observed the girl had no weapons whatsoever, but she did observed the leather green outfit she wore was a little bit too revealing for her tastes. The two walked side by side, surrounded in silence. Once coming to a hallway that split in two, Akyo turned to the other girl, and extended a hand.

''I'm Akyo, nice to meet you.'' the other girl grabbed her hand and shook it, while speaking.

''Akali. Nice to meet you too.'' she said before letting go of Akyo's hand. The two just stared at one another before Akali spoke.

''Since this shouldn't take longer than a day or two, I'll just grab my weapons and leave. I guess you should do the same.''

''Ah, there is no need for that. I got everything I need.'' Akyo said, taking a small pause before speaking again. ''I guess I'll just wait for you at the entrace?''

Akali nodded and turned around, going on the right path of the hallway. Akyo went the other way, until she reached the doors. She opened them, and saw a rather bored Kennen sitting on the stairs, with his head supported by his hands, his elbows resting on his knees. Upon hearing the doors open, his ears perked up and he turned around. Seeing Akyo, he jumped to his feet and joined her at the top of the stairs.

''So, what happened? You got into trouble?'' he asked her, not even giving her time to explain. Akyo raised one hand to demand his silence before speaking.

''Actually, no. Master had assigned me with another ninja to complete a small job. Pirates wreacking havoc in a far away port. We should be back by tommorow anyway.'' she said and saw the yordle's energy dim.

''Y-you're leaving already?'' he let out a dejected sigh, as his eyes turned to look at the ground. Akyo let a small amused smile pass her lips before she crouched so she would be on the same eye level with the yordle.

''I'm leaving just for a day. I'm sure you can find somebody else to annoy until tommorow.'' she said in a soft tone, watching amusedly as Kennen raised his eyes to meet hers, having a lost puppy look on his face.

''B-but...'' he said before Akyo interupted him.

''I know. I'm your favorite person to annoy. But you wont die one day.'' she said, before she saw the doors open. Akali had two kamas strapped against both of her hips and looked rather surprised. Akyo raised to her feet, and looked at Akali. Kennen himself looked surprised.

''Akali, I tought you were in another mission?'' Kennen asked Akali, before she slowly shook her head.

''I just came back this morning.'' she explained, and Kennen let out a small 'oh'. Akali turned her attention to Akyo.

''Shall we leave then?'' she asked, and Akyo nodded. The two girls walked again side by side, until they dissapeared behind the Order's entrace gates.

~(o-o)~

As the two girls walked trough the forest, Akyo felt a little awkward. Even if she was sure it was just in her head, she had no idea why she felt this way. Akali herself didn't seemed to be needing anykind of conversation, as she just looked forward, focused on their mission. Even if they were on a mission, that didn't meant they can't socialize. Now, that was a mined teritory for Akyo. She really was bad at doing such a thing. Yet, there was no harm in trying to make some friends now, wasn't it?

''So...'' she simply said, just to fill the silence. Akali didn't turned her head but answered.

''Hmm?'' she said, and waited for Akyo to continue speaking.

''I've never seen you around before...'' Akyo said, trying to find her words.

''And?''

''And I was wondering when you joined the order?'' she simply asked and turned to look at Akali. Akali looked forward, and looked thoughtful for a moment before speaking.

''I've always saw the order as my home. As to answer your question, I officially joined the order after I had passed the trial for The Fist of Shadow.'' she simply said, and Akyo's eyes slightly widened. So she was... The Fist of Shadow.

''That's nice, I guess...'' Akyo said trailing off. Well that had been amazing hadn't it? She found out she had been paired with one of the best assasins in the order. As she fumbled her mind for another subject, just as she opened her mouth and took a breath to speak, Akali held one hand up, silencing her.

''Look, I know what you're trying to do, and it's cute. But our job is to get to the port, take care of the pirates and then leave. You, trying to socialise with me will only slow us down.'' she said while looking at Akyo. Akyo had her mouth open behind her mask, but nothing came out of it. Akali turned her direction to the road in front of them, and no other words were spoken.

Akyo closed her mouth and looked down slightly dejected. She knew she was bad at making friends, if SHE was the one trying to. She just stole a small glance at Akali before letting out a soft sigh and turning her focus on the road ahead of them. The two kept walking.

~(o-o)~

Just as the port came into view, the sun was settling down once again, the sky darkening already. At the doc of the port, a big ship was anchored, and both of the girls were sure who was there. Pirates wtih swords and guns patrolled around, ensuring the security.

The two girls found a place to hide in the shadows behind a small cottage, not far from the doc. They observed five or six pirates only down, patrolling around the place. Akyo and Akali were peeking from one side of the cottage, Akyo trying to formulate a way onto the ship.

''We'll have to be careful in out steps. The guys on the ground seem completely awake unlike their friends on the ship.'' Akali remarked and Akyo nodded. Three pirates were gathered at the ship, making small talk, while two others were in separate ways, looking around bored.

''I can take those two guys out easily.'' Akyo said, and saw Akali nod her head. Akali glanced behind her but Akyo was long gone.

One funny thing about being a shadow born, it meant that, as long as there is darkness, there is place to go undetected. The pirate she snucked onto was standing not far away from some crates, a lantern in his hands. Akyo softly tip toed behind the man, and flexed her fingers. Grabbing the staff from the holster and making long to it's full leght, Akyo slowly rised it in the air, and hit the pirate down on his head hard. The man didn't even had the time to scream before he fell unconcious. Akyo grabbed him and turned off his lantern. Hiding him behind the crates, she moved onto her next target.

This one was boredly walking around the port, trough a small village, if three of four cottages along with what seemed like a postal office could be considered a village. He held his lantern in front of him, his sword and pistol ready to be drawed. Akyo was observing from atop of a cottage, and he didn't saw her. She softly leaped behind him and ran to the next wall, just in time as the pirate turned around with his lantern. She held her breath. Once he turned around she softly let it out.

Snucking up behind him, with a stealth that would put any proffesional thief to shame, she softly grabbed her staff from the holster. As her steps grew slower and slower as she approached the target, suddenly a gunshot could be heard in the distance. The pirate instantly turned away, and Akyo's eyes slowly widened.

Acting on reflex, before he could reach for any of his weapons, she hit him across the head, and then used her staff to trip his balance, sending him on the ground. The pirate was knocked out cold, and proceeded with him just as she did with the last one. Now that they were gone, she had to find Akali and find out what was that gunshot all about. Breaking into a small sprint, she headed towards the ship.

Upon reaching it, she already saw the three pirates sitting there minutes prior, down on the ground slashes onto their bodies, blood dripping out of them. Akyo arched an eyebrow. So Akali was a swift one wasn't she? Taking a guess that she already was on the ship, she swiftly started making her way trough.

Akali observed from the shelter of the shadows, the ship's captain. He had descended in the amunition room, where she had dispatched two more pirates minutes prior. He had his sword ready in his right hand, and a pistol on his right hip. A lantern resided in his other hand as he scanned the room.

She had found a place somehwere behind some crates in the corner of the room. She waited patiently, and took a slow breath to block away the pain from her right arm. A pirate had tried shooting her down but it resulted in the bullet to leave something alike to a slash on the upper part of her right arm. Refocusing on the target, she slowly stepped from behind the crates, making her way silently to the captain.

As the captain scanned the room in small steps, and watched every angle with is still good eye, he suddenly stopped and heard a small creacking sound behind him. Staying unmoved for a few seconds, he instantly turned around and blocked just in time a deadly kama meant for his head.

His attacker had no more than fifteen years, yet she looked pretty to his eye with that revealing green suit. She retracted a few steps away, watching him in the eyes. He tried focusing on her, rather than her somehow revealed chest.

''What do you lil' prick want?'' he asked in a rough tone, and saw the girl didn't even flinch. Instead she pointed a kama at him and spoke.

''You have been causing havoc in this port, had taken it over, and killed innocent people. You have two options left. Either you leave now alive, or remain dead.'' she simply said, in a cold tone. The captain smirked and revealed his yellow and some missing teeth.

''Not happening today, ya lil chick.'' he simply said, and not long after he spoke, she charged for him, her kamas clashing against his sword. Letting the lantern drop on the ground, it's fire dying out, he switched hands, so his sword was on his left hand and the other grabbed his pistol. As Akali let herself being engulfed by the shadows again, the captain waited.

The light creaking of wood was the only thing breaking the silence. The captain stood ready to fight this little girl, who wanted to take his life. As he let his eye roam across the room, it was late when he heard shifting behind him. A foot came to connect with his face just as he turned around. But the captain wasn't backing down. Taking aim and firing his pistol, he heard a satistfying cry of pain.

Even if he was down on the ground, he quickly recovered, and raised to his feet. Moonlight was falling down on the floor, from an opening in the rooftop, where the girl stood, clenching her right arm in pain. She had her eyes closed, but as she heard his clenching boots on the ground, she opened them to glare at him. The captain had a stupid smirk plastered across his face, looking down at the girl.

''Well, well. Not so brave now, are ya?'' he asked her, bending down to point the sharp edge of his sword at her neck. Akali just kept glaring, but she knew he had her now. ''Now I'm going to show ya lil prick some respect.'' the capitain said, before he raised his sword high.

Akali closed her eyes. She couldn't believe she was going to die at the hands of a stupid pirate. Only if she had waited for that girl... What was her name again? Ah, yes. Akyo. She had tried to chat with her during their way here, but Akali just cut her off. She wasn't a very trustful person. The only persons she had complete trust in were her mother, the master, Shen and Kennen. Her inability to trust other people was not one of her finer qualities. Maybe if she wouldn't had been so cold with Akyo, she wouldn't have to die right now. She opened her eyes and looked straight into the pirate's one. Atleast she would die showing no weaknesses.

''Say good night.'' he said, but before he could do anything however, Akali saw a sharp spike with red runes coming trough his head, between his eyes. The man stopped mid air, his mouth open, before the spike retarcted from his head. Akali sa whe was going to come to the ground so she quickly rolled on her right just in time before the man dropped on the ground. Looking up, she saw Akyo with a slight look of disgust on her face, a bright red runic staff in her right hand. She shortened it, and wiped the blood from it on the captain's clothes. After that she turned her attention to Akali.

Running up to her, and crouching down, Akyo looked worriedly in Akali's eyes.

''Are you alright? I heard the gunshot when I killed the second guard, but by the time I reached the ship you were gone. When I was making my way here I heard a second gunshot, louder this time and you scream. You have NO idea how worried I was.'' she said and even went as far as to hug the other girl.

Akali stood dumbfounded, still holding her right arm. Even after she had been cold and rude to her, Akyo was acting like they were best friends ever since. She did not understood why would she be that way towards her. Sensing her confusion, Akyo let go and looked at Akali, the moonlight making the blood on her right arm visible.

''Why...?'' was everything Akali could get out. Akyo slightly giggled, and looked amusedly at Akali.

''You might not be my friend, but you are a fellow ninja. People just have to prove themselves worthy of your trust, for you to befriend them, isn't that right?'' she asked and saw Akali's confusion turn into a slight sadness. Akyo raised to her feet and held a hand for Akali.

''So, Miss Fist of Shadow, have I deemed myself worthy of your trust?'' she asked, and saw Akali arching an eyebrow at her, making Akyo let out a small laugh.

''If I say no I guess you'd leave me here, and that also be a lie.'' Akali said, as she grabbed with her left hand Akyo's outstretched one. Once she was on her feet, she hold her right arm again, as Akyo stood on her left, and put o hand across her small back, to help her walk.

''Alright. Let's take care of that ugly wound you got there.'' she said, as the two girls made their way out of the ship.

~(o-o)~

After that, let's say uneventful mission, Akali and Akyo were inseparable. The two girls were always together, training, lunch, missions, anything. Considering the fact that both were born to be assasins.

Akyo really enjoyed Akali's friendship. She really missed talking to a girl, ever since the relationship between she and her sister went sour. There were things she just couldn't talk with her mother, and having a girl friend around her age, made her life a lot better. Akali herself seemed to enjoy the company of another female ninja, the two girls simply enjoying eachother's presence.

Akali really liked Akyo's personality. At first sight she seemed cold and motionless just like she was. But if you gave her a chance, she would show you a warm and soft side of her, that would make you like her istantly. Probably that's why they bonded so fast. Because they were alike in personalities. Aside that, Akali could leave her cold shell at the door when around only Akyo, and show her girl-ish side. That went for Akyo too.

In fact, the two had made a pact. One night once a month, Akyo would invite Akali over to her quarters, the two girls leaving their ninja selves at the door, and for one night act like normal girls. The first night this took place was still fresh in Akali's mind.

After she welcomed her in, Akali removed her sneakers, and entered the living. It was a normal living, with a soft red round carpet in the middle and a big same color couch. She had like Akyo a blouse along with white pants, only her blouse was green, while Akyo's was blue. There was a table that probably used to stay in front of the couch, but it had been moved so the girls had the big soft carpet free for themselves.

There were pillows, blankets and some plushies Akyo had brought on the couch. She sat with her legs crossed on the soft carpet, and Akali followed her soon. Then they just stayed there in silence.

Leaning her back against the couch and letting her head fall backwards, Akali spoke.

''So, what are we actually suposed to do?'' she asked and silence greeted her.

''I...don't know. What do normal girls do?'' Akyo asked slightly amused. Akali looked at her with the same amusement.

''I don't know that either...'' she said while looking down on the carpet, the smile she had still in place.

''Probably because were not normal girls... And we've never been.'' Akyo answered filosophically, and Akali looked at her with one arched eyebrow that sent Akyo into a small giggle.

''I mean come on, look what we've been trough. I saw my mother die before my eyes, my own sister rejected me, and your mother had trained you mercilessly, my own mother's methods of training paling in comparison.'' she said and looked at Akali. She slowly nodded, and thought about it, before Akyo spoke again.

''And since we do not know what we are suposed to do, I guess we can try to have an intelligent conversation between two intelligent on their way to be women.'' Akyo said having a snobby look on her face, her tone being one a high society person would use, and Akali giggled before repling.

''I guess you are correct, indeed, my friend. For thus we have no ideea what ordinary girls do, we can still find interesting subject of conversation.'' Akali said following Akyo's example. The two stood like that for a few seconds, and tried to keep their laughter down. After one minute of starring awkwardly at one another, the girls erupted in laughter.

Laughing so freely was truly something out of the ordinary for them. They were used to keep a straight face, and show no emotion whatsoever, but taking a break from it surely felt good. When their laughter fit slowly started to subdue, the girls tried to look at one another without bursting into laughter again. But upon making eye contact they failed horrible, now clutching their bellies and small tears at the end of their eyes.

After their second wave of laughter faded, the girls wiped the tears from their eyes and tried to regain their breaths. That broke whatever ice was between them, and after than the night flowed soflty. They would talk about this and that, even went as far as to try some fight moves, but not too noisy. Both girls put their masks away, and the girl-ish sides of them got the better of them.

After a few hours of chit-chatting, showing fight moves, eating some snacks and more chit-chatting, Akyo was almost done fixing up Akali's hair. She had suddenly wondered how she would look with pigtails, and she was almost done with the second one. Leaning back to gaze at her work, Akyo let a proud smirk over her face, and let out a small gigle. She looked plainly adorable.

However, she didn't escaped the hair fixing either. Akali had made her two braided tails, and she looked like a five years old with them. The girls gazed at their artwork proudly.

''I must say, you should wear your hair like this. It suits you.'' Akali said to Akyo, and she amusedly rolled her eyes.

''Yes, I could say the same about you. Everybody would tremble in fear facing you. I can even see a new name for you. Akali, The Pigtails of Shadow.'' Akyo said while making a gesture with her hand, like she could see it written in the air. It was Akali's turn to roll her eyes and shake her head. Suddenly something popped in Akali's mind.

''Akyo?''

''Hmm?''

''Why did Zed opened the Box of Shadows?'' Akali simply asked, and silence dawned upon the room. Akyo simply gazed at her, her mouth slightly opened, and sadness obvious in her eyes. Akali felt suddenly sorry for asking such a question, remembering how she reacted the day it happened.

''I'm so-...''

''No, it's alright. I must say neither I do not know why he did it...'' Akyo said looking at the ground.

''But weren't you guys friends?'' Akali asked her. Akyo nodded softly.

''Yes, we were. But the two weeks following my trial, something had changed. One year prior to my trial, I met him, I guess I can say by accident in a clearing in the woods. He said he wanted to help me win the trial, since he detested my sister, and I accepted. Soon, I offered to guide him trough the art of meditation, so he could gain better control over his powers.'' she took a deep breath and continued.

''We started getting closer and closer over the months we spent training together. He was starting to change, to become a much more cool and kinder person. He slowly became my first friend and we even went together to the Lunar Revel Festival. I avoided him a few weeks after that, because of a ...strange dream I had, but after mother died before my eyes, he had been there to comfort me. When I tought I was alone, he gave me this.'' she said and showed Akali the good luck charm she always had with her.''And remembered me I wasn't alone. He calmed me the day before my trial, and it helped me the next day. After that, it was probably the fact that I was gone, that he returned to his old self...'' she said trailing off. Her head was hunging low, her eyes sticked to the carpet. Tears were softly flowing down her cheeks, and she could stop them.

Akali watched the girl with a tender look on her face. She was obviously in pain, not only because she lost her first friend, but she was sure it was something more to this.

''He wasn't just a friend for you, wasn't he?'' she asked in a soft tone, and saw Akyo slightly freeze. She raised her head as well as her eyes, and used her palms to wipe the tears from her cheeks and eyes. She soflty nodded to Akali's question.

''I...'' she trailed off, not finding the courage. If she admited it loud, her heart might start bleeding again. And she was scared of that. It hurt. It hurt a lot.

Akali raised to her feet, and sat down next to the saddened girl. She put her hands on her shoulder on a comforting manner, looking softly into her eyes.

''I trusted you, now it's your turn to trust me. I'm here Akyo. It's easier to go trough pain with somebody rather than facing it alone.'' she said to the girl, and saw her lower lip softly tremble. Akyo took a deep breath and closed her eyes, as she could feel more tears coming.

''I love him.'' she simply said, as she shutted her eyes close, in a weak attempt to stop her tears. Akali just hugged the girl and let her head rest on her shoulder. Akyo returned the gesture, grateful she had somebody to rely on, when she was in a weak state of mind. While the tears fell from her eyes, she herself was quitet. When she was sure her voice wouldn't crack she spoke.

''Thank you, Akali.'' she simply said, her voice sightly muffled.

''No need to. This is what friends are for.'' she replied, while tightening the hug around Akyo.

**AN: Oh, I just love sis romance. This is the longest chapter I've written so far, probably because Akali is my favorite Kinkou ninja, and because I wanted to make her Akyo's new sister, to call it that way. So, let's get down to bussines. The next chapter will be the last but one chapter ( probably. It depends on how evil I feel *evil grin* ). I'm sorry to say that, since I really, really fell in love with you guys. I promise the sequel will be on it's way soon after I finish this, so you better stay tuned. Reviews are as always appreciated.**

**So, to get an ideea about what will happen in the next chapter there you go:**

**The Shadows of her Memories Chapter 11: The fall of the Order!**

**Love you guys~! **


	12. Chapter 12: The fall of The Kinkou Order

**AN : ALOHA!~ Here I am with another chapter to this story! Now, before anything else, I want to shout out to my lovely classmate ( she knows herself ), whom had - under my request - started to read this fanfiction. She had bothered me to freakin finish this chapter sooner, so thank her. She had also gave me 'adorable' ideas for this chapter. To spare you the headache the words : dinosaur, unicorn, dwarf were all into one sentence, so yeah. There goes Writer's Block! And btw, 3.k views and 30 reviews makes you guys the best readers in da wooorld~~~! Do I have to say I love you again! Cuz I surely do! Anyway, without much further aido here goes the next chapter of TSOHM!**

**Disclaimer : I own my grammar mistakes, spelling mistakes and.. that's about it.**

The Shadows of her memories chapter 11

Years had been ever since. Ever since the day she had proved herself. Years had been since he was gone. Since he betrayed the order and broke her promise. The order moved on. Two students to be banished wasn't something that happened daily, but neither was something that had to stop their lives. Even if the others hadn't been deeply scarred by that, somebody was.

It had been hard to go trough life that way. Losing what had been the most important to her at a young age, wasn't something she wished to others. Her own sister neglected her, her mother died, and then... he did the final blow to her heart and betrayed her trust. It had taken years to heal it, and neither now after almost eight years since the incident, it hadn't healed completely.

But she wasn't alone along the road as she believed. She had met three wonderful people, she owned them her own sanity. When she fell, they all reached out hands to her, and helped her up. They bandaged her wounds, help her dust herself off and told her she'll be fine. How could she ever repay them enough?

The own triumvirate of the order. The three special ninjas, charged with a task to protect the balance were her saviors. And they never asked for something back, but she guessed they had no actual idea, of the fact they had saved her from herself.

Akyo ran. She didn't knew where or why, but she ran. She knew if she'd stop, she'd be dead, so she continued onwards, in the darkness. She panted hard, her lungs screaming for missing oxygen, her legs begging her for rest, but she could not grant them such wishes. She continued forward, only the sound of her ragged breath, and her footsteps bouncing off the walls of a narrow hallway. She knew it was a hallway, since she had accidentally cut her elbows into something sharp in the walls, while looking back to see whoever or whatever was chasing her.

She heard a faint wishper, something extremely creepy. It was faint, but for once she wished she didn't had such trained ears. What that creepy, cold voice wishpered, only made her heart go on adrenaline again, and sent her running even faster. She tried to keep herself calm, under control, but she had no idea where she was, nor why she was running. She could feel her legs give away, and her lungs giving up, and when she was close to letting herself stop, she heard it again. A cold breath brushed against her ear, sending chills down her spine. She gasped audible in the void of darkness, and then stumbled. With a yelp, she turned on her back, leaning on her elbows. Thanks to her amazing dark vision, she saw she was only wearing a sleveless white dress, her hair let down. She had nothing on her feet, which explained the numbness she felt. While trying to regain her breath, she looked in the darkness and then the voice wishpered in the void again.

_'You shouldn't be alive...'_ she heard to voice say the third time.

_'W-Who's t-there?!'_ she heard her own voice dissappear into nothingness, as she looked franatically from something. Anything!

_'You shouldn't be alive...'_ it said again louder this time, closer.

She hold back a soft wince. She could feel pure terror surrounding her, and she was scared like never before in her life.

_'YOU SHOULDN'T BE ALIVE!' _ this time the voice shouted, and she replied with a scream of her own, as she could see dark claws lunging at her from the darkness, wanting to tear her appart.

Akyo shot up, sweat covering her from head to toe. The moon was shinning outside her window, bathing her in it's soft glow. She panted, trying to regain her breath, her eyes wide as saucers, before she adjusted to the dark, and realised where she was. She started shaking, her body moving without her accord, another sympthom of what she had just experienced.

A pure nightmare.

She put a hand over her racing heart, trying to calm it down. She gasped for air she realised she desperately needed. She closed her eyes, blocking tears of fear out of them. The last thing she wanted was to cry herself over a stupid nightmare. After regaining some of her breath, and the shaking gone, she let herself plop down on the bed again, resting an arm over her eyes. She really, really hated nightmares, and they usualy ment something bad. Whenever she had a nightmare not even as bad as this one, something awful would happen the next day. Life and death scenarios for her and whoever she had close that day. Her nightmares would usualy be her, in a dark space alone, wondering out loud where was she, and why was she here. She would receive no response, and then she would feel a pair of cold hands grabbing her troath and killing her right there. Before she would pass out from lack of oxygen, she would wake up eventually.

But this was a new, and a really ugly one. This dream terrified her in a way it should and in the same time it shouldn't. If she hadn't died before in her dreams and real life until now, today was probably the day God decided to take her back, not that she minded.

She glanced at the clock right to her and squinted her eyes to see what time it was. Four in the morning. Brilliant. She put her arm on the matress back on place, and she started staring at the ceiling. She felt awful in a whole new meaning of the word. She was scared, sweaty, hungry, felt the stupid need to cry, and mostly pissed off. She groaned and brought her hand to her face, then tried to massage her temples, shooing away an incoming headache. Removing the blanket, she stepped out of her bed, her warm feet touching the cold floor below. She slightly winced, and then turned to look trough her window.

Opening it, and letting the cool summer air fresh her up, she put her arms crossed over the frame and leaned in. She watched the sleeping forest, move and whisper softly whenever the wind passed by. The full moon shone above the ground, the stars accompanying her trough her journey across the sky. Letting out a soft sigh, she continued to gaze trough the window, letting herself cool against the air. Thanks to her amazing night vision, she swore she saw a shadow moving across the training grounds. It was fast, she could've just hallucinated. But she knew she saw it. Retreating from her window and grabbing her staff, she opened the door from her room, and then exited her quarters. Whoever this shadow was, he or she wasn't getting away.

Walking with silent steps across the hallways, moonlight flowing trough the windows, Akyo looked straight forward, her all senses in alert. She let her eyes wander trough the shadows, searching for the one she saw across the grounds. She then heard a light creak behind her. Stopping mid step, she slowly set her foot on the ground again and turned around. Nobody. Slowly starting to move forward again, she flexed her fingers which still hold her staff. Hearing somebody run behind her. She sharply turned to look back. Nothing. She was starting to get frustrated with this. She stopped, dropped the ninja atitude and sighed. She was having visions.

She put a hand over her eye and tried to shoo the sleep away. As she started walking back to her room, and with her eyes closed, she bumped into somebody. She instantly refocused, just in time to catch herself falling. She swiftly brough her staff to whoever she bumped into, as well as a shinny kama was pointed at her. She furrowed her brows.

''Akali?'' she whispered, and let out a relieved sigh when she heard the anwer.

''Akyo? What are you doing up so late?'' Akali asked and dropped the kama, as Akyo dropped her staff to.

''Well, I couldn't sleep, and I was looking out the window. I saw a shadow moving across the training grounds and went to investigate.'' she paused, looked Akali from head to toe, then spoke again.''What are you doing out, so late?''

Akali sighed. ''Just came from a mission. It went faster than expected so I returned sooner. I did wanted to go to your quarters and ask if I can sleep there tonight. I don't want to disturb my mother...'' she said. Akyo chuckled lightly and then spoke.

''Well...'' she extended Akali an arm.''Shall we?'' Akali laughed a little, grabbed her arm and then they were gone.

When they reached Akyo's quarters, she flipped the switch on and the light started glowing around the small apartment.

''You know your way around here. Bathroom first right down that hallway, the oposed door is the guest room, but I guess you want to sleep in my room, again.'' she mutter the last part with a sly smile, and Akali rolled her eyes amusedly.

She did a double take while looking at Akyo, and let her eyes softly widen. She let go of Akyo's arm and then spoke.

''Akyo, why are your clothes sweaty?!'' she asked. Akyo looked at herself and let her eyes widen. She forgot to get herself changed after she woke up.

''Uh... Y'know, it's summer.'' she lamely excused herself. Akali didn't believed her.

''Don't you bring up that excuse. You wont sweat that way only if you're too close to a volcano, or...'' she let herself trail off, a dangerous look in her eyes. Akyo fidgeted under her gaze.

''No, Akali, I swear I-'' Akali istantly cut her off, by pointing a kama at her face, her eyes a cold glare. Akyo let her eyes softly widen and tried to calm her breathing.

''If this is the only way I'm going to make you talk, I'm not going to hesitate. Remember, hesitation is the seed of defeat.'' she said in a monotone voice, but Akyo could see the actual worry behind all this cold facade. She sighed, and looked at the ground.

''Yes, I had another nightmare... Again.'' she added with an annoyed roll of her eyes. Akali let her hand slowly fall, a look of worry stretched across her features. She removed her mask.

''This must've been a bad one. I've never saw you like this before, you even have a start of dark circles under your eyes.'' she said, and Akyo closed her eyes tiredly.

''Alright, alright. You can torture me until I tell you what it is about after we both take a shower?'' she asked and Akali nodded.''You can go first, until then I'm going to get you some clean clothes.'' Akyo said as she turned around to go in her room. She also flipped the light on, and then heard the shower going on. She sighed and then went in fron of her closet, and opened it, searching for a spare pijamas for Akali.

_*An hour later*_

Akali sat next to Akyo. The bed was big enough for both of the girls, and Akyo laid down, while Akali had her back supported by the wall. Akyo -without a lot of struggle like Akali expected- had finished telling her what the nightmare had been about. There was a soft sign of the incoming sun, and both girls stood surrounded by darkness and silence.

''You're awfully quiet.'' Akali remarked and looked at Akyo. She had an arm over her face, covering her eyes.

''I'm thinking...'' she said.

''Well that's surely a premiere.'' Akali remarked again, and received a playfull shove from Akyo.

''You know, the nightmares I had before weren't this bad, and the days that followed seemed like somebody was trying to kill me hard.'' Akyo said. She took a pause then spoke again. ''I don't even want to imagine what will happen today. Will my life be threatened if I sleep all day?'' she asked laizy and Akali had a dead panned look on her face.

''You're being childish and supperstitious, those were mere coincidences.''

''I don't believe that.'' Akyo simply said. Akali opened her mouth to say something but Akyo cut her off.

''There is no way in heaven that getting killed almost three times in a row in one week after three nightmares is a mere coincidence Akali.'' she said rather harshly, but didn't opened her mouth to speak again. Akali just sighed.

''I'm just worried about you. These nightmares scare you worst than they should.''

Akyo let a soft smile grace her lips before she spoke.

''You don't have to be worried. Trust me, I'm not losing my sanity. If it weren't for you Shen and even Kennen, I would've lost it already.'' she said looking at the ceiling. Akali just had a surprised look on her face, but didn't questioned anything. Instead she let a yawn pass her lips.

''How about we get some sleep, before the sun rises completely?'' Akali asked, and when she looked at Akyo she saw her eyes were closed, and her breath calm. She was close to doozing off,and Akali didn't said anything more. She just got under the blanked, found a comfortable place for her head on the pillow, and then closed her eyes. Sleep didn't wasted anymore time.

~(o-o)~

When Akyo woke up, she yawned and stetched, hearing a few satisfying pops here and there. She then rised from the bed and glanced at the clock. Nine A.M. Well wasn't she a morning person? She looked to her right and saw Akali had left. She just simply smilled and scoffed. She saw she had left the blanket and pillow she had gaven her right there and didn't bothered to put them back.

''Well, she surely makes herself home everytime she comes around. Wonder if she does the same in her real one?...'' Akyo softly muttered before another yawn softly escaped her lips. She set her feet on the floor, and then rised from the bed.

After her morning routine, she had almost finished clasping the belt around her waist. Her costume hadn't changed at all trough the years, only she had to get bigger sizes as she grew.

Looking at herself in the mirror, she let a small smile spread across her face. Even she didn't believed her eyes, time surely had been kind to her. At the age of twenty she had an hourglass figure, with well defined curves. Her hair had grown even longer, it was halfway from her knee. She still hold it up in a pony tail, letting two lateral bangs to frame her face. She shot a small gaze trough the window before bending to grab the holster with her staff. She quickly did a double take, and took a closer look at the shadows trough the trees. Approaching the window, she let her narrowed eyes send a heated glare. She didn't saw anything trough the darkness.

Sighing she put the holster in it's place and grabbed her hood. Today was a good day if she could say so. This was one of the few days she exited the small area of the order, to take a stroll trough the mighty city state of Ionia. It was a break day to call it like that. She would leave in the morning and return not long before sundown. Putting her cloak on her shoulders, clasping it in front, and the hood on her head, she exited the quarters and left. While walking towards the gates, she felt a chill go up her spine and shivered. She looked around her, searching for what she tought were a pair of eyes. Instead a sqeuaky voice grabbed her attention.

''Akyo!'' Kennen shouted as he ran towards her. She turned around and smiled under her mask.

''Kennen. What honores me with your presence?'' she asked and softly giggled as the yorlde rolled his eyes.

''Where are you going?'' he asked her, curiosity getting the better of him.

''Outside. I'm going to walk around Ionia, just to streatch my legs a little, and see the city again. A lot of things change when you spend all your days in a hidden order in a forest.'' she said and saw the yordle's eyes widen.

''Can I come with you? Pretty please!'' he begged her, as he started jumping up and down. Akyo rolled her eyes amusedly.

''If you promise to not cause me any trouble, and not leave my side, alright?'' she saw the yordle's energy slightly dim but he nodded none the less. She jerked her head towards the gates, and they both started walking towards them, disappearing from sight.

_Meanwhile, somewhere in the forest_

A cloaked figure watched from the shadows, crouched on a branch the small exchange between the yordle and Akyo. A small growl escaped it's mouth, and it's eyes burned with uncontrolable anger. Once they disappared out of sight, the cloaked figure jumped down on the ground to meet a masked one.

''Done stalking her?'' a male voice asked, diformed by the mask it wore. The figure rolled it's eyes and then replied.

''You done stalking him?'' a feminine voice resounded, her voice filled with anger and annoyance. The masked figure growled, crimson eyes sending a heated glare towards the cloaked figure. She shivered a little.

''Calm. No need to burn holes in my head.'' she took a small pause then said: ''Have you decided when we move?'' the masked figure turned his attention towards the gates of the Order, an invisible frown on his face.

''Yes. We act before sundown. I don't want to miss the beautiful view.'' the female figure scoffed and turned her eyes to look at the gates.

''In a few hours, your dream shall come true.'' she said while looking in the crimson eyes. He nodded sowly.

''He cannot escape me forever. We will end it today. As for her...'' he said looking back at the cloaked figure. She took off her hood, revealing soft green eyes and short black hair. Her mouth was covered by a mask, but under them were soft feminine features, enough to get a man's attention. She merely batted her eyes and him and approached him.

''No worries. The fight that has been going on between us for years will end today. But I'm not sure if she will get to see the next morning's light...'' she purred as she put a hand over the masked figure's chest. He didn't move.

''Don't kill her.'' his voice was stern and ferm, but she just looked innocently at him.

''Yeah, yeah I know.'' she said while rolling her eyes. ''She would be a great acquisition to the Shadow Order. I promised I wont. But you also promised me something...'' she said slyly and he could picture the smirk behind her mask. He just scoffed and turned around.

''I'll give you what you wish if you keep your promise too. I know you for years, and I'm not one easily to fool, Zayenn.'' he said looking at her before turning around and walking forward.

''I know.'' she said louder. ''But it wont matter if you will be mine or not. I'll make sure she'll die being broken on the outside as well on the inside. Don't you worry, Zed.'' she muttered for herself, before pulling the hood on her head again, and turning to walk in the oposite direction.

_Time skip to sundown... __**( AN : Get ready guys :o! )**_

Akyo let her eyes open slowly. She and Kennen had returned a lot sonner than they had expected. She had gotten tired faster, and asked Kennen to return sooner. He complied to her demand and didn't complained. When they returned it was four P.M so she decided to take a quick nap. It was half past seven now, and she decided to get up from bed, or else she wont get any sleep tonight. Rising up and stretching her body, she looked around the room for a little. She searched for her clothes as well as her staff. When she rised from the bed however, she heard commotion outside. The door to her room was open and she could hear the slight shouting and running footsteps on the hallways. Quickly equipping herself, she tossed the cloak over her shoulders and the hood over her head, opened the door and started running with the other ninjas. She was close to asking what was going on, but when the doors of the order opened the view itself answered her.

Her eyes widened, her heart punding in her chest. Her lungs refused to take anymore oxygen, as fear and terror washed over her. There, in the main ground of the order stood what it looked like four hundred dark clothed assasins. The Kinkou Order itself had only three hundred ninjas. Many of them had gathered at the base of the order, and she could shee Akali and Shen already in the front line. Pushing her way trough, her heart stopped once she was next to them.

The cold pair of green eyes that gazed at her were painfully familiar. The mask that covered her face didn't made her unknown. She was wearing a sleveless necklong black shirt, as well as a pair of leather dark pants and high boots, going over her knees. She had a cape draped upon her shoulders, it's red symbol shinning on the black material. Small gloves covered both of her hands, as she had a hand on the hilt of her sheated sword, the other dangling by her side. Akyo let a small gasp pass her lips. Zayenn...

However the person she stood next to didn't made her life any easier. Even if he was clad in red and black armor, two blades dorning his hands, and two shurikens his back, she recognised him. Even with a masked face, the crimson irises that shone beneath them told her the identity of the person behind it. 'Zed?!' she asked herself in her head, and she could feel her knees starting to give out. However she felt a small paw on them, and she glanced down to look at Kennen who shot her a reassuring look. She inhaled softly and then turned her attention to the two. The master didn't wated time and joined the front line.

''Zed...'' the old master said, Akali and Shen on each side of him. Zed slightly shifted his head, acknowledging his presence. ''What wind had brought you back to the order?''

''I'm here to take what it's rightfully mine.'' the distorted voice said. The master sighed and shook his head softly.

''Your judgement had been darkened, young one. But I believe there is still hope for you. Follow me into the order, destroy the box and offer yourself a new chance to life.'' Youken said, meeting Zed's cold glare with his own.

They mantained eye contact for a while, before Zed started moving toward the old man. Youken turned around and made way for the both of them. Once they entered the order, the tension in the air was palpable. When Zed disapeared, the dark clothed ninjas in the fron line started to move, but Zayenn held a hand up and they returned to their initial position.

'Not now, you fools. Wait...' she tought, while she kept her eyes glazed on her sister. She saw the broken and shattered heart behind her white irises, and she felt a slight pang of guilt and sadness. Shooing it away she replaced it with a crude smirk on her face, but nobody else knew about it.

She didn't let that part of her heart to make her back down now. She had always hated her sister, and had promised her death tonight. She wont let a stupid 'sister bonding' they had to destroy her dream. Right, her dream. Ever since the day of the trial, her new goal was to get this world rid of Akyo, and the fools of this order. Losing the battle opened her eyes about the 'balance' this order fought so hard to protect.

Suddenly all heads snapped up, when a cry of pain resounded from the order. Everybody was waiting in silence, until the doors opened. Nothing appeared at first, but then Zed appeared from the shadows... with Youken's head in one of his hands. All the Kinkou ninjas' eyes widened, and Akyo gasped audibly. Zed throwed the head as it rolled down the stairs, stopping at the bottom of them. Everybody froze for a moment before Zayenn's shout sounded clearly trough the thick air.

''NOW! ATTACK THEM!'' she yelled as she unsheated her blade and started charging with the other ninjas. The Kinkous were taken by surprise, but swiftly answered, resisting the dark ninjas. Zed observed form the top of the stairs, as the battle unfolded before his eyes. The Kinkous were slowly getting themselves pushed towards the gates of the order, but they still fought back. He saw a blue suited one guiding as many as he could trough the gates, demanding retreat. He growled.

Meanwhile, in the fray, Akyo had her all senses in alert, as she dispatched ninjas around her. She striked one across the head, and then turned around in time to push her staff trough another's chest. She removed it and then ducked, to dodge a sword meant for her back. She rolled on her heals and striked the man across the head as she returned to full height. She was stealing as much gazes as she could towards the gates. She protected the others as Shen guided them trough the gates. She saw Kennen and Akali swiftly cutting trough the enemies.

Just as another dark ninja wanted to leap at her, a sword put across his chest from the side stopped him. Zayenn throwed him a cold gaze.

''Leave. She's mine.'' she said her tone low and cold. The ninja nodded and left.

Akyo and Zayenn were watching the other in the eye. The time itself seemed to stop around them, as they focused only on the other. Zayenn snickered.

''Long time, no see Akyo.'' she said and smiled.

''Sister, please stop this. I-'' Akyo was however cut of by Zayenn's menancing, cold laugh.

''Sister?!'' she almost shouted. She pointed her sword at Akyo's head. ''You stopped being my sister years ago.'' she said her eyes narrowing.

Akyo softly gulped. She stood there looking in her sister's eyes as she tried to formulate a plan in her head.

''Zayenn, please. It doesn't has to be this way.''

''Oh but it does.'' she said.'' You see, I must thank you for beating me in the trial. It opened my eyes towards this 'balance' you fools protect.''

''What?''

''Oh little Akyo. If there was any balance to this world, you wouldn't have had been a shadow born, but me! This is just something cooked up by a smart enough man, to brainwash some idiots into doing his dirty jobs.'' Akyo looked increduously in Zayenn's eyes.

''Zayenn...''

''Enough chit-chat. It's time to end this. Do not tag my face as your sister today, but as the one who would end your petty little life.'' she said, as she started charging towards Akyo.

She blocked the strike, her staff and her shiny sword clashing. They both tried to put the other off balance, but it was futile. They both jumped back, putting distance between them. Akyo held her staff in front of her with one hand, while Zayenn had the sword pointed at her. A fast gale of wind blew by, moving both of the girl's capes. Akyo felt her heart go cold at the scene around her. Fellow ninjas falling, her sister wanting to take her life and... and the one her heart never let go, being the middle of all this.

Zayenn saw everything in her sister's eyes. Her pain, her sadness, her fear, and what was that? Was it... love? She was quite sure that it wasn't she the one Akyo thought about, but then something clicked in her mind, and a grin spread behind her mask. An idea formed inside her brain.

'How about I destroy you mentally first?...' she thought with a snickering laugh.

''So you have been foolish enough to fall in love?'' she asked aloud, and Akyo's eyes widened.

''What? How...?'' she couldn't even say what she wanted to say.

''I can see it in your eyes. All this sadness and pain they bear are unfortunately not my own creation, but his...'' Zayenn said letting the sentence drift in the air.

''Who are you talking about?'' in the back of her mind, Akyo was well aware of whom she was talking about.

Zayenn laughed at her. ''Don't play the fool on me, Akyo. You know very well who I'm talking about. The one who had senteced you to death, Zed.'' she said, and saw Akyo's widen even more in unbelief. The grin got bigger and bigger behind her mask, as she saw her sister in a new found emotional turmoil.

''No... He wouldn't...'' Akyo said, herself unsure. She tried to keep tears away from her eyes, and kept the sobs at bay. She closed her eyes as her sister's taunting continued.

''Oh but he did. You see, unlike you, he never was stupid to fall for you in the first place. He always saw you as a weakling, and only helped you just to toy with you later. He turned you into his own personal puppet, and you were stupid enough to believe he loved you.'' she said as another merciless laugh escaped her mouth. She observed with pleasure as a small tear slid down Akyo's cheek.

''No. He wouldn't. We were...''

''Were what? Friends?!'' Zayenn almost shouted, scoffing soon afterwards. ''That was just in your head, you idiot. The one who he really sough out to stay by his side was me.'' Zayenn said, watching Akyo froze completely. She decided it was time to finally cut her off.

''Because you see Akyo, during all these years he hadn't given you the slighest thought. I have been always by his side, aiding him in achieving his dream, you only wanted to destroy. He realised it, and had given himself all to me.'' she said in a finishing tone. That was a lie, Zayenn knew it very well, but it was soon to become reality. After taking her sister down, making Zed fall for her wasn't a hard task, but it required time. He was powerful, inteligent and in her opinion the epitome of how every man should be, not afraid of the darkness. She saw Akyo's spirit go down, and shatter in thousand of pieces. She had gaven up fighting.

Taking the oportunity, she runned towards her and planted a first in her right cheek sending her crashing with her back on the wall. Slowly walking towards her sister, Zayenn grabbed her by the throat and rised her up to her feet. Akyo tried to glare at her sister, but fighting with the dark ninjas and with her sister had exhausted her physically and emotionally.

Zayenn removed her mask, to reveal her cheshire like grin. She slowly took Akyo's own mask down, and could see a little sign of blood from the corner of her mouth. She hold her at arms distance, before speaking.

''You shouldn't be alive...'' Zayenn said, and in one swift motion her sword moved trough the air as she let go of Akyo.

At first nothing happened, but then Akyo's clothes opened, as blood started to flow from a big slash. From her left shoulder between her breasts and down to her right hip, Zayenn had swiftly made a bleading to death wound. Akyo grabbed at it, crossing her arms over it, but fell forwards cringing in pain. Zayenn spared her sister a last glance, before sheating up her sword and leaving. She paused for a moment.

Turning around, she bended down and reached for Akyo's neck again, but this time she ripped the neck of her shirt. On her neck as expected, there was the necklace her mother had given her as a present. Grasping it, and pulling it away from Akyo's neck, the lock failed, and fortunately it didn't snap apart. She picked it up in her hand and watched it, the black satin and white jewel painted in soft blood.

''You just had the bad luck to be borned to be the sister of a twisted person as I am.'' she told her softly before leaving for good.

Akyo slowly turned on her back and gazed at the sky. Blood was flowing from her wound as well as from the corners of her mouth, and she started feeling extremely cold. Tears of frustation pooled up in her eyes. She tried to keep her remaining energy but she couldn't stop them. She closed her eyes in pain.

But then, she felt an warm presence next to her. Opening them, she let out a small gasp, but her eyes didn't widen and she didn't move. She saw her mother's face, looking worriedly into her own eyes, those obsidian orbs she loved so much gazing into her own. Her usual white kimono around her, and the beautiful black hair framing her face. She was kneeling next to Akyo, warmth radiating from her, a strange white mist covering her. She thought she was having visions, or her brain found a refugee from the incoming death into the memory of her mother. Keyan slowly brough her hand to Akyo's head and moved it slowly across it. Akyo closed her eyes and more tears poured from them.

'Mother...' she thought, and she could feel the world around her softly dissppearing. There was a yell in the distance, her name being yelled by a squeaky voice, familliar but she did not remember. Soon afterwards a 'no' was shouted by a feminine one. Then, not long after, she felt somebody picking up her body, and go on for a mad dash somewhere. The last thing she remembered was deep masculine voice she did recognise but couldn't come up with the name.

''If we want her to make it, we have to retreat now.'' the voice said, and then the world entirely faded to darkness.

Zed watched as the Kinkous retreated behind the main gates. Many of his own had fall, but the Kinkous were almost exterminated. He smirked behind his mask, as he succeded to destroy them. However from the ninjas that pciked themselves up, Zayenn made herself known as she had a sense of accomplishment in her walk. He had his arms crossed across his chest, and raised an eyebrow at her. She had her mask down, and a pleasured smile on her face.

''What got you all so giddy?'' he asked her, as she raised her head and beamed at him. She throwed Akyo's bloodied necklace at his legs before replying.

''I got my revenge. She's gone. Forever!'' she almost squeaked. Zed felt like a bucket of ice cold water had been dropped on his head. Zayenn just turned around and sighed happily, as Zed bend down and pciked up the small necklace.

Glancing at it, Akyo's smilling face appeared before his eyes, and her soft laughter resounded inside hir ears.

'Zed!' he heard her calling his name in his head, the way only she could do, and that way it sent butterflies to soar in his stomach. Then, reality hit him like a ton of bricks, and he felt his heart for the first time in years, bleed.

She was gone. She was dead, for good.

And he'll never see her, hear her, or even hold her close again.

**AN : You must be hating me right now. I'M EVIL. How the hell could I leave you with such an cliff ass hanger?! I'm sorry, but it had to be done!**

**Now, what it is going to happen? Will Akyo live? What about Zed and the others? And what about the sequel I promised to you guys? Will I ever be able to stop asking you such stupid questions?!**

**Hell if I know. Next chapter will be the last chapter I promise. I tie it up with a bow, and make everything look nice. After I post the last chapter, soon afterwards the sequel will be posted. I've decided to call it : ''There is light in darkness'' but I'm open to suggestions. Leave one, how about it? And also tell me how much you want to rip my head off for that cliff hanger and all that damn sadness into one chapter, hmm? XD**

**Remember, reviews are highly appreciated, but for now, as a wise man on the pervert part of the LoL fiction comunity says,**

**Excelsior! ( you get a cookie if you know who I'm talking about )**


	13. Chapter 13: Epilogue

**AN : Alright, here comes the end to our adventure. But do not falter, my loyal followers, for a new one already makes itself known at the horizon. This is a short chapter, but there is a LONG AN at the end, meant to be the last AN for this fanfic, and it's logn cause it's special, so yeah. By the way, if you have yet to know about his, there is this dude on YouTube, doing LoL rap songs. His name is Badministrator, and for all the Zed fanboys and girls out there, check out his ''Without a sound ( Zed tribute )'' song. IT'S ADDICTIVE AND AMAZING. *cough*. Alright, here goes nothing.**

**Disclaimer : Adequate disclaimer meant to explain I own nothing.**

The Shadows of her memories Epilogue

Akyo slowly opened her eyes, her white irises gazing trough the darkness where she found herself levitating within. She slowly groaned and brought her hands up to her face, rubbing sleep out of her eyes, and massaging her temples. She looked down at herself and saw the same white dress she wore in that nightmare a day ago, and her hair flowing down her back in waves. She just stood there in darkness, not aware of what she should do.

_''Hello?'' _she heard herself say, as her voice was carried away by the echo, resounding all over, before disappearing completely. ''Anybody here?'' she asked louder this time, but again the echo and no answer.

She tried to move, but everywhere she looked was just darkness, she felt her head spin. She closed her eyes, and then the world shifted around her. She kept them close until the movement of the world stopped and then opened them. She lied on her back, on what it seemed a floor, her eyes now gazing at a distant white mist. She raised and looked around her in confusion. Everywhere you looked there was pure white, but atleast now there was a soft gray line determining the ground and sky. Suddenly she heard a sweet voice calling her name from behind. Her heart jumped in her throat and she could feel air leaving her lungs.

''Akyo.'' she turned around to see the silhouette of her mother. Just as beautiful and elegant as she remembered her, her long black hair flowing down her back and around her body, emphasizing her white with black kimono. Her black eyes were full of life and warmth, and erased that ugly memory, of them being grayish and devoid of life.

''Mother...'' Akyo muttered, tears flowing down her cheeks. She couldn't believe she saw her again. Wait... again? When did she saw her before? And then it came back to her. Oh, right. She was bleeding to death.

''My dear child...'' Keyan said as she approached the stunned gril, brushing a stand of wild hair from her face. ''Why are you crying? I see after such a long time, and I don't want to see you crying. Look at you, so big, mature and beautiful.'' Keyan said again, as she hugged her child to her chest. Even if Akyo had grown over the years, Keyan was still taller than her, tall enough to plant soft kisses on the top of her head.

''Mother...'' Akyo said again, her voice muffeled by Keyan's kimono. Slowly she brought her arms up, and returned her mother's gesture, feeling truly calm in many years. The two stood like that for a few moments, enjoying it while it lasted. After, Keyan let go of her daughter and hold her at an arms distance. They looked into each other's eyes.

''Mother, where am I?'' Akyo asked Keyan, and saw her mood dim a little.

''I-It's complicated my dear...'' Keyan tried to explain, but Akyo's face saddened.

''I'm dead, am I?'' she asked.

''Not yet, but not far from it either.'' Keyan replied. ''The space you found yourself in is the space where all souls come when their bodies cannot keep them anymore. That means the pain in your body is unbearable, and so it had set your spirit free, protecting it from any other kind of damage.'' she explained and saw Akyo frown a little.

''So, what do I do now? I just wait for my body to get me back or what?'' Akyo asked her mother, and saw her look away and frown. She sighed and closed her eyes, before reopening them and replying.

''You have two options here. You're in a neutral position, and you are lucky enough to be able to make a choise. You can give up fighting and let yourself go, or you can return on the mortal realm and try to survive. If you chose one, you wont be able to come back.'' Keyan saw Akyo's face turned to one of indiference.

''Oh, so I can just get away from everything, with just a simple wish? Well that was easier than expected.'' she said looking towards the ground.

''Akyo...'' Keyan trailed off, softly reachig for Akyo's cheek and then turning her head so they would look in each other's eyes again.

''You are young. You have the whole life in front of you. Why would you want to quit?'' she asked and saw Akyo's eyes sadden. Keyan sighed. ''I know it hurts. It hurts to see your life fall apart, but there is reason to live beyond the one your heart beats for.''

Akyo slightly blushed at her mother's way of saying. ''But... He, he wanted me dead...'' she trailed off, feeling another wave of tears coming.

''Your sister could have lied, for all you know my dear.'' Keyan said and saw Akyo look at her with some kind of hope.

''You know the truth?'' Akyo asked her mother, as she smiled and shook her head.

''Only the dead ones know it, but they aren't able to change anything afterwards. You can live, to find out the truth. You can live to give your heart and his one another chance, but it might take time, you will surely get hurt in the process, but you might be able to get back the one you love so much. Or... you could let everything go, and live in never ending regret...'' Keyan said, and saw Akyo frown. She thought about it hard, but then she turned to watch her mother in the eyes again, her face determined.

''I'll go back.'' Akyo said, and Keyan hugged her thightly again, as tears went down her cheeks. Tears of prideness.

''That's my girl.'' she said, as she planted another soft kiss on top of Akyo's head. Akyo closed her eyes and gripped on her mother's warmth and presence with everything she got. She opened them and looked at her again, to see the tears going down her cheeks. Then she closed her eyes again, and her entire world faded into darkness again.

The first thing that she became aware of was a steady beep of something. Then, she slowly opened her eyes, but narrowed them, unaccustomed with the powerfull light. As her eyes slowly adapted, she saw she was in a white room, some strange machines on her left and right, one of them emiting that steady beep which was the same with the beats of her heart. She slowly took in her surroundings, but then it hit her like a ton of bricks. Her body ached, and she let out a small hiss of pain, clenching her jaw and squeezing her eyes closed in an attempt to block all the pain.

Most of it came from the upper part of her body, where her sister had sliced her. Her entire body felt numb and slightly cold. She could barely breathe, but she felt a strage thing attached to her nose holes, and it helped her breath. Thight bandages were wrapped around her, especially her torso, and she felt extremely weak. She tried to groan and even move, but to no avail. She could move her fingers however.

Slowly moving her head to the side she took in the presence of somebody. She saw long black hair, and green leather armor, as the respective person fell asleep on a chair next to her bed, her head now resting close to her left arm. She had her head rested upon her crossed arms. Akyo slightly smiled as she recognised the girl. She tried to talk but instead a weak whisper escaped her lips.

''Akali...'' she whispered, but Akali continued with her sleep. Dead panning a little, she then used her fingers to poke into the girl's cheek in an attempt to wake her up. Akali frowned and tried to dissmis her hand, but Akyo was decided in her quest to poke Akali out of her sleep. She mumbled and even muttered something under hear breath, before her eyelids fluttered open to reveal beautiful green eyes. She slowly raised her head and looked around confusedly before her eyes landed on Akyo's. Akyo smiled weakly towards Akali, and it took a while for The Fist of Shadow to realise what was happening, but when she did, her face illuminated, like she had disscovered the secret of the universe.

''Akyo.'' Akali softly spoke, before she raised completely to take a better look at the weakened girl.

''Hey...'' she whispered, and saw Akali's eyes fill with unshed tears. ''Don't start crying, please...'' she said with what it seemed a roll of eyes, but Akali shook her head.

''Do you even know how close to death you were?! You had me worried!'' she exclaimed, but not extremely loud, so she wont hurt Akyo's ears accustomed to silence.

''I have an idea...'' Akyo slowly mumbled as she tried to roll her eyes again, but Akali only 'hmph'-ed amusedly.

''How do you feel?'' Akali asked Akyo, as she frowned a little before answering.

''Like I have hit a wall at high speed...'' Akyo exlained, her voice barely above a whisper.

''You have been unconscious for almost two days. The healers thought were never going to make it back...'' Akali said, trying to not choke on her own words.

''What happened back there? I don't remember much...'' Akyo trailed off, and Akali took a deep breath before answering.

''It wasn't long before you fell down, that Kennen saw you and shouted your name but you didn't responded. I saw the pool of blood forming around you and...'' she took a deep breath and looked towards the ceiling to stop tears from coming. ''And I couldn't believe my eyes. It wasn't long before Shen dashed after you and picked you up. You looked even a lot worst from close, and there was just so much blood...'' a single tear fell down Akali's cheek, and it made even Akyo's eyes slightly widen. Akali never showed much emotion. Never.

''Hey,hey,hey. I'm here now, am I?'' she said while offering Akali a reasuring smile. ''No need to grieve me, you're not escaping me.'' she said and Akali chuckled lightly. ''And even if I did die, I would've came back and haunt you, and Shen, AND the kids you two will have.''she said with an amused smile and chuckle as Akali face faulted and laughted a little.

Soon enough the door opened and both girl's attention came to it. From Akyo's position she couldn't see anything, but then whoever entered talked.

''I heard voices. Is everything alright?'' the squeaky voice said, and Akali smiled towards the yordle dressed in a purple suit.

''Yes, Kennen, everything is more than alright. Akyo's awake.'' she said, and in mere seconds Kennen stood next to Akali, gawking at Akyo.

''You're alive!'' the hyperactive yordle almost shouted, and made both girl giggle.

''Of course I am. Who else would you annoy?'' she said, and saw Kennen beam at her. Then trough the now opened door, a nurse came in.

''Ah, you're awake miss. I shall announce the doctor.'' she said and then turned on her heels. Not long after a senior healer came trough the door.

''I'm glad to see your awake miss. We thought we lost you there.'' the female looking around her thirties said, letting a small smile grace her features. ''Now, now. I'll need you two to leave, so I can examine her better.'' she said as she slowly shooed Akali and Kennen out of the door. Then she turned her attention towards her.

''How does it feel?'' the doctor asked, gesturing to her cut.

''Awful, extremely.'' Akyo replied weakly as the doctor nodded.

''You were closer to death than anyody before. When you arrived here, you were as pale as a ghost from all the blood loss. Your heart even stopped beating for a good five minutes.'' she said, and Akyo looked at her with a frown.

''But... How...?'' Akyo tried to ask.

''Trough a miracle, it started beating again. It was small, and weak, but you were alive and that sent us on a clock mission to keep you that way.'' the doctor told her and Akyo nodded. She then sighed.

''Well, now everything you need is rest. We'll make sure all your three friends know that.'' the healer said, as she exited the room. Akyo closed her eyes, as she could feel sleep slowly drifting her away again.

Three weeks later, even if still in a very weak state, Akyo insisted that she felt better, and so with her healer's accord she left the hospital. Over this time, The Kinkou Order had started a rebulding process. The main body, as well as the first floor were taking shape. It was now placed oposite of the other Order,that one now being called the Shadow Order.

Shen slowly let his mind drift away, as he was meditating in his room. The remaining ninjas of the Kinkou Order, as well as the next actual Master, his father's helper named Reiko, had found hospitality in a small village located nearby the place where the new order was builded. But he was stopped from doing so, as the door opened.

He opened his eyes, and saw with slight surprise that Akyo was slowly making her way trough it. He saw she was visibly still in pain from the wound Zayenn had given her, but she was stubborn and made her way to him none the less. Sitting down in front of him, she looked at him while trying to formulate her speech in her head.

''Shen...'' she said slowly and softly, regret evident in her eyes. He just looked at her.

''I see you have somehow recovered. I'm glad to see you're alive.'' he told her, and she looked sadly at him.

''Thank you, Shen. I can't...'' he cut her off.

''There is no need to repay me. You are a fellow ninja, and first of all you are my friend. I would do the same thing twice.'' she looked at the ground, recolecting her thoughts.

''Zed...'' she trailed off, and looked at him again, her eyes filled with saddness.

''Yes, it's truly horrible this had happened.'' Shen sighed as he shook his head. ''But I'm sure there is a way to save him. You have done it before, so it's sure for it to happen again.'' he said while looking at her and saw her eyes slightly widened. She looked distant, as if she remembered something, and she did. It was a distant memory from when she had been unconcious.

_Soft muffled sobs resounded in the almost empty room .The steady beep of a machine, being the only reassuring sound. It assured everybody that the pale person who was lying on the bed was still alive, it's heart was still beating. She was pale as a ghost, but long beautiful brown hair was wildly spread on the bed._

_The other girl, who had warm tears going down her cheeks, was wearing green leather armor, jet black hair and beautiful green eyes. The white of her eyes was red now, from all the tears of worry she had shed for the dear friend, hanging on life now. She was seated __on a chair, holding the cold hand of the other girl in her own one._

_She looked weakly at her, praying for her to live. She closed her eyes and shook her head, as her mind slowly driften to the one that had brought her like this. She had heard Zayenn's loud chatter, and the sentence was still fresh in her mind._

_'The one who had senteced you to your death, Zed.' Zayenn's voice echoed in Akali's head._

_Her eyes glowed with fury, her face in a scary frown. She looked at her friend again, and then spoke to her._

_'No mather if you pull trought this or not, I swear I'll make him pay with his own life.'' she said while looking at the unconcious girl. She tightened the grip around her hand before speaking again._

_'It's a promise.'_

Akyo returned to the present and refocused on Shen. He was looking at her somehow worriedly but she sent him a reassuring smile.

''I'm fine. You guys are all fine, which is also good.'' she too ka small pause before speaking again. ''We'll pull trough this, I know we will.'' she told Shen and he let a small smile grace his features and she sent him one of her own.

Yes, they will pull trough this. She had seen death in person, what could life throw in her face next?

**EXTREMELY LONG AND BORING AN : **

I can't believe it. It has been almost THREE months since I firstly published this fanfic. I had no idea, and not even in my wildest dreams I would've seen it becoming this popular.

I can't thank you enough for it. This fanfic had been good, not because of this crappy writer right here, but because of **YOU.** You deserve all the cookies **:D.**

You helped me more than you realised. I'm shy in many aspects, and I need others' approval to know I freakin got it right, and writing is one those things. I can remember even now how anxious I felt when I uploaded the prologue. I never knew I would get so much positive and constructive feedback. Jeesus guys, you made me more confident in my English skills, since English is not my native language.

Now, I want to shout out to : margomikina, anton1207, Shadoriaa, Sabrine321, Riverhydra, Fulgrim117, Electronnik, A. 159, peachycupcake, moonlitsky23, mattfshaw, littleflower54276408, jonathanyap98, 2, ShasO, Saladeo, Merkhury, LightRayPearlshipper, IWasAnAccident ( xD ) , DESGUARDIUS, Coolfish65, CommanderCats, Burrowsivx, BreezeFreeze, AikkoXD, Agent- 001, A guy, Guests of all kinds :D, Coski, Spazway2, Canthandlemyswag ( XDDD ), Balthamel, Lilian062, FreakinAssasin ( I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU REVIEWED THIS. You're one of my perverted idols! *-* ) and that's about it, FOR Faving/Following/Reviewing this fanficton. You guys RULE. You got all my respect. Bring out the party hats, and I get the food, cuz **IT'S PARTY TIEEEM~~!**

Also, special thanks to my boyfriend who persuaded me into publishing my writting on ( you have to thank him for this ), and my 'Beta Ideas' tester to call him that way, who refused to read this until it's completed. YOU BETTER GIVE ME GOOD FEEDBACK YOU WUSS! X_X

But you guys aren't far from these two people either. Whenever I would see more reviews, they would make me giddy and happy all over, and they would make me write better and faster. Probably as you're reading this **'There is light in darkness' **is already on, or it's in on it's way to be. Keep up an eye out for it!

Thank you once more for the most amazing feedback, and most supportive people I have ever met. We shall meet again in TILID xD!

**Au revoir, mon bon amis~!**


End file.
